Alternatives
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry se fait entrainer, contre son gré, par un Malefoy dérangé, il ne réalise pas que ces alternatives ont un petit quelque chose de particulier…
1. Chapitre 1-10

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'Harry se fait entrainer, contre son gré, par un Malefoy dérangé, il ne réalise pas que ces _alternatives_ ont un petit quelque chose de particulier…

 **Progression : 7/10 écrits**

 **Note :** Bonjour ! Durant l'un de mes cours, je m'emmerdais royalement alors, écoutant la soundtrack des film (8) sur Spotify, je me suis décidée à recommencer l'écriture dans le fandom Harry Potter. Heureux ?

Oui le sujet a déjà été visité, et revisité, mais je désirais moi aussi faire mon petit bout de chemin avec cette idée, alors… j'espère que vous aimerez.

La fiction fera 9 chapitres, plus 1 épilogue. Le plan de tous les chapitres est déjà réalisé, il ne reste qu'à les écrire. Tous les chapitres seront courts-moyens (1000 à 3000 mots chaque).

BONNE LECTURE!

O-O

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : Pilot**

 ** _O-O Réalité - Avril 2000_**

La ruelle était bondée de gens, des sorciers de tous les âges, de toutes les provenances. Depuis la fin de la grande guerre, de nombreuses choses avaient changé et pourtant, le temps semblait figé ici.

Le brun regarda par-dessus la balustrade du restaurant où il mangeait présentement. Un chaud soleil réchauffait sa peau hâlée et, malgré la chemise d'auror qu'il portait encore, il n'avait pas trop chaud en ce beau vendredi du mois d'août.

Il regarda la gentille serveuse qui vint lui porter son repas, visiblement admirative face au héros qui n'était en fait qu'un meurtrier, selon lui. Harry lui rendit son sourire, la remerciant d'avoir apporté son repas, et la regarda partir une brève seconde avant de reporter son regard en bas.

La mezzanine du nouveau restaurant _La Mandragore Silencieuse_ était pleine en permanence mais Harry parvenait toujours à obtenir une place de choix, observant les alentours lorsqu'il parvenait à s'enfuir du boulot plus de quelques minutes.

Tout nouveau dans le domaine, Harry était un auror de terrain ce qui lui donnait une charge incroyable de travail à accomplir mais il adorait tout de même cela. Il revenait épuisé de ses quarts de travail mais il était heureux de pouvoir aider.

Il y avait à peine trois ans qu'il était sorti de Poudlard, s'il ne comptait pas l'année désastreuse passée à rechercher les horcruxes. Chaque soir il revenait à la maison, seul dans son appartement du Chemin de Traverse, passant toujours par le même restaurant afin de manger.

Ginny et lui, ce n'était pas fait pour durer. En effet, ils avaient essayés durant des mois après la guerre, mais Ginny était dévastée par la mort de son frère, et son caractère avait drastiquement changé. De plus, Harry s'était découvert un penchant qui différait entièrement de ce que Ginny pouvait lui offrir.

-Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous me signer un autographe s'il vous plait ?

Harry sursauta et regarda la jeune fille qui s'était approchée de sa table, au grand dam de sa mère, qu'Harry aperçut plus loin, et qui semblait gênée par l'audace de sa fille.

Harry sourit.

-Bien sûr petite, quel est ton nom ?

-Marion.

Le nom le fit se figer quelques instants, lui rappelant des souvenirs qui ne s'étaient jamais passés. Le brun signa le parchemin que la petite fille lui tendit, puis lui fit un immense sourire.

-Et voilà Marion.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle repartit en courant, sa petite robe ondulant derrière ses jambes. Harry retourna à son repas, mangea en vitesse et sortit du restaurant en vitesse, avant que sa célébrité n'attire davantage l'attention.

En marchant sur le chemin, plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas la personne qui le suivait, et encore moins lorsque cette dernière lui agrippa le bras et entama un transplanage de force. Conscient des risques de désartibulation, il se concentra sur la personne qui contrôlait la manœuvre et attendit les quelques secondes nécessaires avant leur apparition à destination.

Ils apparurent en plein cœur d'une pièce qu'aurait reconnu Harry entre toutes : la salle de bal du manoir Malefoy, la place même où Hermione s'était fait torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _ **O-O Passé - Septembre 1998**_

 _Parfois, il arrivait à Harry de se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si…_

 _De nombreux si… se battaient dans sa tête. Et si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués ? Et s'il s'était enfuit de chez les Dursley, et s'il était mort, cette première fois où Voldemort lui était apparu via le corps de Quirrell ?_

 _Et s'il n'avait pas connu Ron, et par le fait même Hermione, cette fois dans le train où elle cherchait le crapaud de Neville ? Aurait-il été à Serpentard ? Il aurait eu Severus comme chef de maison et alors, peut-être, aurait-il compris que l'homme était plus grandiose et courageux qu'il n'aurait voulu le croire à cet âge._

 _Severus était mort en le protégeant, en protégeant le monde sorcier de Voldemort. Et tout ça par amour pour sa mère, pour une dette envers une femme décédée trop jeune._

 _Et si Voldemort n'était jamais né ?_

 _Et si…_

 _Lorsqu'il avait découvert son penchant pour les hommes, Harry s'était alors posé de nouvelles questions._

 _Et s'il l'avait découvert plus tôt, avec qui aurait-il tenté sa chance lors du bal de quatrième année ? Au lieu de Cho, qui aurait-il tenté d'inviter?_

 _Aurait-il cherché dans sa propre maison ? Dean, Seamus ? Un plus jeune ? Un plus vieux ? Aurait-il été voir les autres maisons ?_

 _L'idée saugrenue et folle qui lui était alors passé par la tête avait soudainement envahit son esprit._

 _Aurait-il pu être avec Malefoy si l'occasion leur avait été donnée ?_

 _Et s'il avait serré sa main la toute première fois…_

 _ **O-O Réalité - Avril 2000**_

-Malefoy !? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je crois qu'il y a un problème ici, souffla le blond en l'entrainant soudainement vers le mur du fond.

Son regard fou inquiéta Harry. Malefoy ne semblait pas bien aller, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses yeux soutenaient des cernes noirs assez inquiétants. Sa peau naturellement claire semblait grisâtre et il tremblait.

-Malefoy, arrête un peu ! Lança Harry tandis que le blond le tirait toujours vers le mur.

Draco ne sembla pas entendre. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement à l'endroit prévus, Harry fut impressionné. L'arbre généalogique des Malefoy s'étirait sur une vingtaine de pieds de hauteur, serpentant au fil des générations jusqu'au centre du mur, où la génération actuelle était affichée.

L'ensemble était une merveilleuse œuvre d'art, décorée de fioritures, d'arabesques et de peintures majestueuses de tous les membres de la famille. Au contraire de l'arbre des Black, personne n'avait été effacé de l'arbre et Harry souris légèrement lorsqu'il vit, dans un recoin élevé de l'œuvre, le nom de famille Weasley, attaché à un prénom qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire.

-Tu peux m'expliquer _ça_ ?

Son doigt pointa un nom sur le mur, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son cœur palpitant.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

 _Alors, ce chapitre pilot ? Est-ce que ça vous donne envie d'en lire plus ou j'abandonne l'idée ?_

 _Merci à ceux qui me laisseront des commentaires, je vais y répondre dans la mesure du possible._

 _À la prochaine,_

 _LEM_


	2. Chapitre 2-10

**Chapitres écrits : 8/10**

 **Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis très contente que le premier chapitre plaise à quelques uns. Merci à ceux qui "follow" la fiction, c'est tout aussi apprécié. Vous remarquerez que les premiers chapitres avancent lentement, mais éventuellement, nous passerons plus de temps dans la réalité. Alors voilà, laissez-moi vos commentaires, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 : Et si…**

 ** _O-O Passé - Septembre 1998_**

La première fois qu'il s'était éveillé dans ce genre d'univers parallèle, Harry n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait. Confus, déboussolé, il n'avait pas profité pleinement de ce voyage.

C'était pendant la période ou les « et si » envahissaient son esprit.

Il se souvenait que, dans un moment de déprime post-guerre, il s'était informé auprès de deux spécialistes, l'un étant potionniste et l'autre étant un sorcier spécialisé dans les sortilèges complexes et rares. Il désirait vivre différemment certains moments de sa vie, incapable de se sortir certaines décisions passées de la tête. C'était décidément une chose étrange que de revisiter des moments passés, et Hermione et Ron lui avait fortement déconseillé de recourir à ce genre de magie, mais il avait _besoin_ de savoir ce qui se serait passé, _si…_

Les deux spécialistes avaient toutefois été très clairs : un seul risque entachait ce genre d'expérience ; une dépression plus grande, advenant le cas où un rêve soit plus parfait que la réalité. Incapable de croire qu'il puisse être plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était actuellement, il avait ignoré les avertissements, payé les deux hommes et s'était enfouis dans sa maison.

On lui avait confié deux choses : une potion à utiliser en très petite quantité, permettant des rêves de quelques heures tout au plus, et un livre contenant des sortilèges permettant un voyage plus long dans le « rêve » alternatif. Cette dernière solution permettait des voyages jusqu'à sept jours, avec la possibilité d'interrompre l'expérience en tout temps, à l'aide d'un contre sort.

Il avait essayé la potion.

* * *

 _ **O-O Rêve - Septembre 1998**_

Et il se retrouvait dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait que parce qu'il l'avait visitée quelques minutes durant sa chasse aux horcruxes; Godric's Hollow. Il avait le même âge, mais tout semblait plus lumineux, plus beau.

-Harry ! tu viens m'aider à mettre la table ? Le reste de la famille va bientôt arriver.

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Lorsqu'elle n'obtint pas de réponse, Lily vint à lui et lui fit un sourire embêtté.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de faire un immense sourire en voyant Lily, sa mère, passer la tête au coin du mur pour venir le voir. La femme aux longs cheveux cuivre s'approcha de lui et le serra dans tes bras.

-Je sais que ça t'inquiète de voir le nouveau copain de ta sœur mais il est gentil, tu vas voir.

Harry se figea complètement. Il ne put empêcher les mots qui sortirent alors de sa bouche :

-Ma sœur ?

-Eh bien oui, Marion, tu sais bien ?

Lily s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front.

-Tu es sûr que ça va bien mon chéri ? Tu m'as l'air fiévreux… Je vais demander à ton père de m'aider à la place, va t'étendre un peu le temps que le reste de la famille arrive.

-Je… maman ?

Le mot était étrange dans sa bouche et, outre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, il était particulièrement heureux de voir sa mère. Elle avait pris quelques rides depuis son dernier souvenir, mais elle était magnifique et aussi aimable qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

Et lorsque James Potter apparut du haut des marches, Harry ne put empêcher la première larme de tomber. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, il était presque une copie parfaite de cet homme.

-Bonjour mon fils ! Il y a longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

-N-non, bégaya-t-il, impressionné par le réalisme de ce rêve alternatif.

-Je suis content de te voir, maintenant que tu travailles au Ministère tu ne viens plus très souvent nous voir, dit l'homme avec une petite note de regret dans la voix.

James serra Harry dans ses bras et le fils ne put s'empêcher de profiter de l'étreinte. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme un peu plus jeune qu'Harry. Elle devait avoir dix-neuf ans environ, alors qu'Harry avait vingt-deux ans depuis peu. Elle avait le même regard que James, mais ses cheveux étaient roux, longs et bouclés. Avec elle, il y avait un jeune homme qu'Harry aurait reconnu entre tous :

-Dean ?

-Salut Harry, ça va bien ? ça fait un bail depuis Poudlard…

-Oui, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

La veille, dans sa propre réalité, il avait travaillé avec Dean. Ce dernier travaillait dans le département des objets magiques et il l'avait aidé sur un cas particulièrement difficile.

-Je vais bien, merci.

Lily vint enlacer sa fille.

-Je suis contente de te voir, ma petite chérie…

-Maman! Dean est là…

-Et puis ? Je n'ai pas le droit de saluer ma belle petite ?

Marion rougit. Harry la regarda, encore choqué par cette sœur qu'il avait. Marion le regarda finalement et lui fit un énorme sourire, une fraction de seconde avant de le serrer très fort entre ses bras. Harry rougit, mais rendit tout de même l'étreinte.

-Harry, tu as enfin pris congé de ton boulot ?

-Ouais…

-Les enfants, vous pouvez m'aider à mettre la table s'il vous plait ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui maman, répondit Marion.

James entraina Dean avec lui et les deux enfants montèrent la table.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous attablés autour d'un magnifique repas, Harry regarda tout le monde et sourit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout se mit à tourner et, en sursautant, il se réveilla brusquement dans son appartement, toujours couché sur son bureau de travail où reposaient ses recherches pour ses cours d'Auror.

* * *

 _ **O-O Réalité - Avril 2000**_

Draco, épuisé plus que jamais, se tint droit devant Harry et cette immense tapisserie. Le brun ne semblait pas vouloir répondre alors Draco s'approcha de lui. Une main sur son épaule, il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

* * *

 _À suivre..._

 _Alors ?_


	3. Chapitre 3-10

**Écrits : 9/10 -** Eh oui, ne manque plus que l'épilogue à écrire et j'ai terminé.

 **Bonjour à tous !**

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'apprécie énormément que vous prenniez quelques secondes/minutes pour me laissez vos impressions, c'est très encourageant et parfois utile à la bonne compréhension de mon texte. Merci aussi à tous les autres qui lisent, je peux voir combien vous êtes et je suis heureuse : )

Voici le troisième chapitre, pas aussi long que les deux autres mais vous comprendrez pourquoi. À cause de cela, je posterai probablement le prochain chapitre plus tôt que prévu, qui sait ? Alors voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine : )

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

 _ **O-O Rêve - Début novembre 1998**_

La quatrième fois qu'Harry avait pris une potion, il avait été surpris par la longueur du rêve qui avait suivi. Habituellement, les rêves duraient au moins une heure, avec la potion du moins, et il avait le temps d'en profiter mais là…

Il était apparu dans le train de Poudlard, dans la cabine qu'il occupait avec Ron lors de son tout premier voyage. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une tête blonde apparut.

Draco Malefoy.

Harry se rappellerait toujours de ce moment parce qu'il faisait partie de ces possibilités qui avaient le pouvoir de changer toute sa vie.

Il écouta Malefoy parler, insulter les Weasley. Il vit Ron sur la défensive mais attendant visiblement une réaction de son nouvel ami.

Harry tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, regarda les sourires suffisants des compagnons de Malefoy et sourit.

-Je refuse qu'on discrimine une famille simplement pour une question de sang, mais je veux bien être ton ami, Malefoy.

Sa main se resserra autour de celle, froide, du blond qui lui rendit son sourire.

Bien que l'ambiance fut froide quelques instants auparavant, tout le monde sembla se détendre alors qu'Harry, relâchant la main de Draco, se tourna vers Ron pour lui faire un sourire.

-Draco, je te présente Ron. Ron, Draco.

Harry regarda ses deux nouveaux amis avec un brin d'incertitude. Bien sûr, ils auraient des différents au début mais il avait confiance, les deux se porteraient bien.

Draco serra la main de Ron avec réticence, regarda Harry et lui fit un sourire.

-On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda-t-il en parlant au nom de ses deux amis.

-Bien sûr, venez !

* * *

 _ **O-O Passé - Début novembre 1998**_

Le souvenir s'était terminé là-dessus. Harry soupira, ce rêve avait été de la gaspille de potion qui valait cher. Il tapa dans le premier meuble qu'il trouva, puis se laissa retomber dans son sofa. En plus d'être complètement inutile, ce rêve ne lui avait même pas montré le moindre effet de cette poignée de main. Était-il allé à Serpentard ? Avait-il réussis à entrainer Ron avec lui, ou bien s'étaient-ils séparés lorsque Ron avait été envoyé à Gryffondor?

Frustré, il avala un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et se laissa porter par la douce chaleur de l'alcool fort.

* * *

 _ **O-O Réalité - Avril 2000**_

Draco regarda Harry, attendant toujours une réponse valable de la part du brun. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, dans son arbre généalogique, son nom était relié à celui de Potter. Les liens magiques d'une telle œuvre étaient très forts et aucune situation, comme ces _rêves_ , ne pouvait les unir officiellement aux yeux du monde sorcier.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Draco.

-C'est Draco maintenant ?

Harry sembla réaliser son erreur parce qu'il déglutit et regarda au sol.

-Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

Draco le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. Comment cela pouvait-il être une habitude si c'était la première fois en plus de deux ans qu'ils se parlaient ? C'était, bien sûr, si on ne comptait pas…

Draco soupira, puis guida le brun jusqu'au petit salon, très près de là. Il prit place dans un fauteuil, indiquant l'autre au brun qui s'assit sans perdre de temps, fixant Malefoy à son tour. Dans son regard, Draco ne savait interpréter l'étincelle qu'il voyait.

-Tu veux un verre ? Offrit Draco en se servant lui-même depuis la table basse, où se trouvait un liquide ambré.

-S'il te plait, je crois que nous en aurons besoin.

Draco les servit. Un lourd silence s'installa, puis Draco prit la parole.

-J'ai fait un rêve, il y a longtemps de ça… Nous étions dans le train en première année et…

Harry écouta le rêve de Draco tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui s'y passait. Le blond, qui semblait toujours aussi épuisé, avala une longue gorgée de son verre et regarda Harry directement dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si nous étions vraiment devenus amis ce jour-là ? Tu n'es pas un serpentard, et ma famille est dans cette maison depuis des générations.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil et, le regard fixé sur les flammes du foyer, dit d'une voix rauque :

-Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent de surprise. Draco regarda Harry quelques secondes et détourna le regard.

-Alors nous aurions vraiment pu devenir amis ?

-Je ne crois pas que nous pourrions être amis, Malefoy. Tu es si différent de moi, tes valeurs ne sont pas les mêmes et puis… Sérieusement Dr-

Harry se figea. Incapable de continuer sa phrase, il se leva et allait partir. Toutefois, en passant à côté du fauteuil de Malefoy il soupira lorsque la longue main claire du blond s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'arrêtant sur le coup.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

 _Je suis désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, je sais qu'il n'est pas trop long, mais le rêve alternatif non plus alors..._

 _Donnez-moi vos commentaires,_

 _À plus, LEM_


	4. Chapitre 4-10

**Note:** Voici le nouveau chapitre en avance, étant donné que le précédent n'était pas vraiment long. Toujours un gros merci aux personnes qui me lisent, mais encore plus à celles qui commentent : )

 **Petite précision** : j'ai eu un commentaire par rapport aux différents _temps_ de ma fiction, demandant des précisions. Alors voilà, si certains ont un peu de misère :

* * *

 **Passé** : Moments _avant_ que Harry prenne la potion, ou le sortilège, lorsqu'il était en dépression. Ces moments se déroulent dans le passé, dans les deux années avant que la vraie histoire se déroule. Nous avons donc les impressions du brun AVANT les rêves.

 **Rêve** : Eh bien, là c'est assez clair je crois. Les rêves se déroulent à divers moment du passé d'Harry. Il ne les a pas enchainé les uns après les autres.

 **Réalité** : Cette période concerne uniquement l'histoire principale. Elle se déroule à la suite de toutes les autres réalités, dans les différents chapitres. Elle concerne le présent, et rien d'autre.

J'ai également décidé de mettre un système de dates (mois + année) pour vous aider à vous repérer.

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

 _ **O-O Passé - Février 1999**_

La première fois que Harry ouvrit le livre remis par le sorcier étiolant les sortilèges, il ne pur s'empêcher d'être impressionné. L'ouvrage était une œuvre d'art en elle-même. Le livre était illuminé d'un bout à l'autre, et pourtant il ne contenait qu'une dizaine de formules.

Sauf qu'elles étaient toutes décrites en long en large. Il y avait les effets secondaires, les façons d'activer les sorts, de les annuler, et les précautions à prendre avant de se lancer. Étant donné que les sortilèges de rêves alternatifs étaient plus gros, il fallait prendre garde à garder son corps dans une stase au cas où on reste plus longtemps que prévu dans le rêve.

Harry s'installa donc dans son lit, baguette à la main, et lança pour la toute première fois le sortilège de base du rêve alternatif.

Ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement et il sombra dans un rêve.

* * *

 _ **O-O Rêve - Février 1999**_

Il se réveilla lentement, profitant de la chaleur du lit dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Rapidement, il ressentit des bras chauds entourant son corps et son cœur manqua s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit :

-Reste couché aujourd'hui 'ry, je ne veux pas que tu ailles travailler…

Reconnaissant aussitôt la voix, Harry se retourna brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le second occupant du lit. Draco était étendu, endormis et… nu, constata Harry en soulevant le drap. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés, étaient étalés sur l'oreille comme une auréole et son visage endormis ferait craquer n'importe qui.

Décidant de se laisser porter par le jeu, Harry resta dans le lit et regarda le blond quelques instants.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-Je te trouve beau, répondit Harry après avoir longuement hésité.

-Mais oui, je sais. Et pourquoi je n'ai pas encore eut mon bisou de réveil ?

Le cœur d'Harry battit soudainement deux fois plus rapidement. Entre les bras du blond, il se sentait bien, mais l'embrasser était une étape majeure. Il ferma quand même les yeux, posa sa main sur la joue du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Draco répondit au baiser, une chaleur intense les parcourant.

Harry sentit rapidement l'excitation qui grimpa sous les draps et il se retrouva rapidement pris au piège de ce rôle dans lequel il s'était embarqué. Bien qu'il ne soit plus vierge depuis deux ans, Harry trouva rapidement étrange de caresser le corps de son ennemi, cherchant et découvrant les points sensibles du blond qui ne se gênait pas pour gémir. Harry l'embrassa encore puis le plaqua sur le lit, entrelaçant les doigts de leurs mains, ses lèvres descendant lentement vers le long cou de l'homme.

-'ry, je ne te connaissais pas si féroce le matin…

-Tu ne me connais pas assez alors…

Incapable de trouver un surnom à Draco, il préféra continuer sa lente progression.

-Je crois qu'après trois ans, je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le crois, Harry James Potter.

Le brun sourit contre la peau chaude du blond mais continua sa tâche, tentant de ne pas trop se demander dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient mis ensemble trois ans plus tôt.

Rapidement, ils partagèrent une étreinte chaude et sensuelle dans leur lit. Harry garda la dominance de leur échange et Draco gémit longuement et profondément.

Le brun n'avait jamais vu Draco dans un tel état, si détendu et câlin. Étonné par une telle démonstration d'affection, il était resté figé lorsque, après l'amour, le blond s'était appuyé sur sa poitrine, embrassant la peau à porter tout en caressant doucement le flanc d'Harry. Le brun caressa le dos nu du blond quelques secondes, profitant de ce moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

Malheureusement, le blond lui rappela très bien qu'il devait travailler lorsque, une minute plus tard, il se décollait et le regardait avec un sourire immense.

-Tu vas être en retard chéri…

Harry regarda Draco, préférant nettement rester à la maison.

-Et toi, tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

Le blond se mit à rire bruyamment. Harry rougit, baissant la tête. Il était tout de même curieux de savoir. Le blond cessa de rire quelques secondes et s'approcha d'Harry pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, penché par-dessus son corps étendu.

-Tu me fais bien rire, Harry. Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus travailler depuis quatre mois… Faire des potions dans mon état…

Le cœur du brun se serra. De quoi Draco souffrait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas travailler ? Était-ce une maladie qu'il trainait depuis longtemps ? Très inquiet, il se redressa et attira le blond contre lui, provoquant un petit cri étouffé de la part de Draco.

Ce dernier posa la main sur son ventre, comme pour le protéger. Enlacés dans le lit, ils restèrent silencieux un bref instant, jusqu'à ce que le blond brise le silence.

-Je ne crois pas que le petit apprécie ce genre d'attraction, Harry. Je sais que je n'en suis qu'à quatre mois, et qu'il ne prend pas encore beaucoup de place, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de chances…

 _Le petit._

Harry était sous le choc. Ce n'était pas un mauvais choc, il était heureux de ce genre de développement, mais il ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait avoir des enfants. Mais maintenant, il remarquait davantage les petits indices. Draco brillait, semblant plus heureux et lumineux que jamais. Ses joues étaient un peu plus rondes, de même que l'ensemble de son corps. Son ventre, bien que très plat, affichait une petite bosse qu'Harry aurait déjà dû remarquer. Harry la caressa, fasciné par ce petit bombement.

-Harry, tu vas vraiment être en retard si tu continues…

Harry plaqua Draco sur le matelas et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je préfère rester ici, avec toi.

-Bien que je sois très flatté, et heureux que tu tiennes à ce point à rester ici, je dois te rappeler que tu as une réunion très importante avec ton équipe.

Harry regarda Draco et fondit sur lui. Il lui était désormais impossible de voir le blond sous un autre œil, après cette découverte qui l'enchantait plus que tout. Lui qui croyait ses chances d'avoir une famille réduites à néant…

Malgré les protestations du blond, Harry profita de son corps plusieurs fois ce matin-là. Ils firent une sieste dans l'après-midi et se levèrent, le soir venu, pour manger un bon repas afin de reprendre des forces.

Harry passa une semaine entièrement différente, dans ce souvenir. Il apprit que lui et Draco étaient ensemble depuis le fameux épisode du Feudeymon dans la salle sur demande, lorsqu'il avait cherché le diadème. Cette fameuse fois, au lieu de s'enfuir, Draco l'avait embrassé sous les regards choqués de leurs deux groupes d'amis.

Il avait également appris que Draco, travaillant comme chercheur dans le domaine des potions, avait élaboré cette potion de grossesse. Impressionné par le talent certain du blond, et par cette découverte qui changerait le monde sorcier, il l'avait embrassé et, complètement spontanément, demandé en mariage.

Lorsque le souvenir s'était achevé, Harry attendait avec impatience la réponse du blond à sa demande.

* * *

 ** _O-O Réalité - Avril 2000_**

Draco, toujours installé dans son fauteuil, le verre de Whisky à la main, sembla songeur un bref instant. Puis son regard gris se posa sur Harry et, la voix si basse qu'Harry faillit ne pas entendre, dit :

-Parfois, c'est si réel… j'ai l'impression de vivre ces moments avec toi…

Harry regarda Draco et compris parfaitement. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être dans la réalité. Il n'avait pas toujours envie de se réveiller de ces rêves particuliers, où sa vie était souvent plus parfaite qu'elle ne l'était présentement.

-Est-ce que les sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants, Draco ?

Le blond souleva la tête et regarda le brun dans les yeux, semblant chercher un message caché derrière cette question. Il avait assisté au même rêve qu'Harry et donc, il connaissait son envie certaine d'avoir une famille.

-Et si je te répondais oui, qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Menteur.

Harry regarda son verre et attendit quelques secondes. Puis il but une gorgée et dit, en regardant le blond :

-Ça a toujours été mon rêve, et tu le sais.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

 _Lundi prochain_


	5. Chapitre 5-10

**Note :** Court chapitre, mais c'est un court rêve... vous comprendrez bien.

Comme la semaine dernière, étant donné que ce chapitre est court, je vais poster le prochain jeudi.

Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, je peux voir que vous êtes des centaines et c'est vraiment très flatteur. Merci à ceux qui commentent, ceux qui ajoutent ma fiction dans leur " _ **follow**_ " et dans leur " _ **favorites**_ ".

Alors voilà, j'arrête de parler. Bonne Lecture

Désolée pour le retard

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

 ** _O-O Passé - Avril 1999_**

Incapable de décrocher de ces rêves, Harry avait passé de nombreuses semaines dans un coma artificiel, causé par les sorts de réalité alternative.

Il ne rêvait pas que de Malefoy, mais aussi de ses parents, de ses amis. De nombreuses fois il s'était retrouvé marié à Ginny, et il avait détesté chaque fois. Il appréciait la femme comme sa sœur, mais partager des moments intimes avec elle demandait davantage de volonté qu'il n'en avait. La majorité du temps, il sortait de ce genre de rêve aussitôt qu'il était question de ce genre de contact.

Alors qu'au contraire, chaque rêve partagé avec Draco s'étirait jusqu'aux dernières limites, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours amants.

Il avait adoré le rêve où, déjà en relation avec Ginny depuis plus de douze ans, il avait fait la rencontre de trois merveilleux enfants. Bien qu'ils soient tous de Ginny et lui, il avait passé tout le temps possible avec les trois jeunes. Albus Severus lui ressemblait tellement et pourtant, il avait l'intelligence de Ginny.

James Sirius était fier comme son père, joueur de Quidditch et populaire à l'école. Grand, il était la copie parfaite du brun à cet âge, le vécu en moins.

Et la petite Lily Luna… Quel bonheur de la regarder faire ses premiers pas, chancelante sur ses deux petits pieds.

Il avait quitté le sortilège numéro 9 avec une pointe au cœur. Il avait aussitôt songé à ne plus utiliser le sortilège mais son envie d'en voir plus avait pris le dessus.

Lorsqu'il avait lancé le sortilège Alternatif pour la 10è fois, c'était en espérant retrouver Draco.

* * *

 ** _O-O Rêve 10 - Avril 1999_**

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre sobre, portant clairement les traces de Draco partout où il regardait. Il y avait même un cadre posé face contre terre sur sa table de chevet, où il enlaçait le blond, leur alliance visible sous un éclat de lumière. Tous les deux rayonnaient comme jamais, le sourire de Draco s'étirant sur toute la largeur de son visage.

La photo rappela un peu à Harry celle de ses parents, où ils envoyaient la main.

-Dray ?

Seul le silence répondit à son appel. Harry se leva, marcha en regardant ici et là les souvenirs qui trainaient. Ils semblaient heureux ensemble. Cette fois-ci ils n'avaient pas d'enfants. Draco semblait être médicomage et Harry ne semblait pas avoir de métier.

Il déambula dans la maison jusqu'à arriver au salon. Dans le fauteuil près du feu, Draco était assis avec une couverture sur les genoux.

-Bonjour Draco…

Harry s'approcha pour l'embrasser, comme il le faisait tous les matins dans un autre de ses rêves. Mais Draco ne chercha pas à rejoindre ses lèvres.

En fait, Draco était froid et le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses bras sur les genoux raides du blond.

-Draco ? Dray je t'en prie… pleura-t-il contre lui.

Le cœur en miettes, il apporta le corps du blond jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste, criant et appelant à l'aide, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il était dans un rêve, trop impliqué dans les soins de son mari, mais également par sa peine qu'il ressentait comme étant réelle.

On lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien.

Hermione vint le rejoindre, le serra dans ses bras mais ses larmes ne tarirent pas. On lui apprit que le blond était mort des suites de sa maladie, qu'il n'avait pas souffert puisqu'il dormait lorsqu'il s'était éteint. Harry n'avait pratiquement rien écouté à partir de là.

Il fut soulagé lorsque le rêve s'acheva sur l'enterrement du blond, le ciel fendu par des éclairs.

Il pleura de longs jours après ce rêve, incapable de s'imaginer vivre sans le blond à ses côtés. Il préférait même l'avoir comme ennemi, tout plutôt que cette absence contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Il y avait un an depuis qu'il avait commencé ces versions alternatives, et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la mort de quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qui était devenu important pour lui.

* * *

 ** _O-O Réalité - Avril 2000_**

-Je sais que ça toujours été ton rêve d'avoir une famille, Potter. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Draco posa son verre sur la table basse, puis se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Il semblait plus tendu, mais également plus ouvert. Sa fatigue n'en était que plus apparente, de même que sa détresse et son brin de folie qu'Harry ne savait expliquer.

-Tu sais, _Harry_ , chaque nuit où tu étais dans l'un de ces rêves, je me suis demandé si ce ne serait pas plus facile de me laisser aller, d'oublier ces vieilles rengaines que nous avons et essayer ces histoires. Qui sait ?

-Draco…

Le blond leva la main, comme pour lui couper la parole.

-J'ai ris, j'ai pleuré, je t'ai hais et je t'ai aimé… comment dois-je me comporter avec toi ? J'ai perdu Astoria parce que je suis devenu obsédé par ces rêves…

* * *

 _À suivre... jeudi_


	6. Chapitre 6-10

**Note : Merci pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noêl, pour ceux qui le fête.**

 **Désolée, désolée, désolée. J'ai tellement été occupée par les fêtes et les préparatifs que je n'ai pas du tout pensé à updater... désolée encore. Alors je poste quelques chapitres pour me faire pardonner.**

 **à la prochaine**

 **LEM**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06**

 ** _O-O Passé - Avril 1999 à juillet 1999_**

Malgré tout ce que pensais Harry lorsqu'il eut terminé le 10è sortilège alternatif, où il voyait Draco mourir, ce fut par ennui qu'il décida de réessayer l'expérience, le cœur au bord des lèvres en imaginant revenir dans une réalité où le blond ne serait pas.

Mais le soir-même, après une journée de travail où il avait dû expliquer à son patron qu'il ne serait pas disponible la semaine d'après, il plongea dans un rêve alternatif.

Ne sachant pas que d'autres pouvaient voir ses rêves la nuit, il continua de profiter des sortilèges, cherchant toujours diverses excuses pour justifier ses absences au travail. À voir son air malade, il ne fut pas difficile d'obtenir les congés maladie nécessaires, mais tout de même.

Il n'avait pas vu Hermione et Ron depuis plusieurs mois, malgré les invitations répétées de la brune pour qu'il vienne diner chez eux. Il avait bien échangé quelques dialogues par cheminette, mais c'était loin d'être équivalent à une véritable rencontre.

Il comprenait mieux que jamais les avertissements des professionnels. Ces rêves le grugeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'imaginer, mais il n'allait pas céder pour si peu. Il s'étendit et plongea.

Encore.

Et encore.

Il découvrit des nouvelles facettes de toutes ses connaissances. Il apprit, du moins de façon alternative, que Neville aimait beaucoup le Quidditch mais qu'il avait peur de monter sur un balai, il apprit que Rogue était un homme très gentil lorsqu'on se laissait le temps de le connaitre; Albus était déjà sorti avec Grindelwald.

Il finit par prendre un congé maladie de deux mois, où il plongea dans un rêve après un autre, à vivre des vies qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas à passer par une autre mort, et il en était heureux.

Le 20è souvenir resta son plus beau à ce jour.

* * *

 _ **O-O Rêve 20 - Juillet 1999**_

Il était dans une tente, seul avec Ron.

-Alors, tu es prêt mec ? Demanda Ron en le regardant.

-Je crois que oui, dit-il lentement en regardant les alentours.

Son expérience dans les rêves alternatif lui avait appris que de poser des questions sur la situation rendait les rêves plus compliqués et moins appréciables. Il regarda plutôt aux alentours et vit Ron, des fleurs, des boutons de manchette affichant un M et, bien sûr, un immense miroir sur pieds.

Dans lequel il se vit.

Il portait un costume sorcier noir avec une cravate blanche. Son costume était absolument ravissant, brodé de fils argent et il crut même voir une petite touche de bleu sous son collet. Il souleva ce dernier et vit une chaine incrustée de pierres bleues scintillantes.

 _-Quelque chose de bleu, d'ancien…_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron, derrière lui.

-Non, rien. Je suis juste en train de réviser mes vœux…

-Oh, ok.

À l'intérieur, Harry sautillait de joie et d'angoisse mélangés. À qui se mariait-il aujourd'hui ?

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Nerveux mon pote ? Je comprends donc… qui aurait cru que toi et la fouine finiriez par vous marier. Et encore, j'ai toujours de la difficulté à croire que vous soyez ensemble malgré tout…

 _Oui !_ cria intérieurement Harry, sincèrement heureux que ce soit finalement le jour où lui et Malefoy se marient. Il ajusta ses manches, épousseta son costume et tenta de placer convenablement ses cheveux, sans succès. Il se tourna alors vers son ami et le regarda.

-Comment je suis ?

-Aussi beau que d'habitude mon pote, tu le sais bien. Malefoy est un mec chanceux de t'avoir… tout le monde sera jaloux.

-Merci Ron, sincèrement.

Harry vit alors Hermione entrer dans la tente, portant une belle robe de soirée.

-Tu es prêt, Harry ?

-Je crois bien, oui.

-Très bien, tous les invités sont assis, il faut que tu viennes à côté de l'autel, Draco sera bientôt prêt.

Le brun, dont l'estomac semblait rempli de papillons, déglutit et sortit de la tente. Des dizaines d'invités étaient assis de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale, décorée de façon moderne tout en demeurant épuré. Le plafond de la chapelle improvisée était rempli d'astres ajoutés magiquement.

C'était magnifique, et Harry n'en pleura que davantage lorsqu'il vit, dans les premières rangées de part et d'autres, que ses parents, ainsi que Rémus, Sirius et même Severus, du côté de Draco étaient assis dans l'attente de la grande célébration.

Comme si cette guerre n'avait jamais vraiment eut lieu, de nombreuses personnes tombées au combat brillaient par leur présence et leur joie. Harry serra ses parents dans ses bras, les remerciant de leur présence, avant de prendre place sur l'estrade près de l'autel.

Lorsque les astres firent place à un ciel sombre remplit d'étoiles, que les bougies flottantes descendirent un peu au-dessus des gens, Harry sentit son souffle se couper, et son cœur battit trop vite pour qu'il puisse le sentir.

Au bout de l'allée, dans toute sa beauté, Draco apparut.

L'homme portait une robe blanche, sa cravate noire s'agençant avec le costume d'Harry. Des fils brodés rouge serpentaient sur ses bras. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés sur sa nuque et il brillait, autant que lors de sa grossesse, dans un souvenir précédent.

Il fut incapable de regarder Draco sans pleurer, et c'est sans surprise qu'il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Son sourire s'agrandit sur son visage et lorsque Malefoy fut finalement à sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Draco gémit contre ses lèvres lorsque sa main caressa son cou.

-Messieurs, ricana Sirius.

Harry regarda son parrain, qui se tenait devant l'autel. De toute évidence, il serait le célébrant de leur mariage. Harry regarda Draco, essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et lui fit un immense sourire.

-Mesdames et messieurs…

La cérémonie était grandiose, et Harry versa définitivement plusieurs larmes lorsque leurs mains jointes furent enveloppées de plusieurs rubans de couleurs différentes, le tout invoqué par Sirius qui les liait. Ils récitèrent leurs vœux de mariage pendant ce temps. Draco était très émotif et Harry ne valait pas mieux, parlant du blond au meilleur de ses connaissances.

Corps, cœur, âme, magie.

Ils terminèrent la cérémonie par le traditionnel baiser, dans lequel Harry mit tout son amour pour le blond. Il osa même lui pincer une fesse lorsque le blond se tourna pour sourire à ses invités, tandis que le brun faisait de même pour les siens.

-Je t'aime, lança le brun sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry.

Les deux hommes marchèrent le long de l'allée, rejoignant l'endroit où la réception se ferait. Le souper fut délicieux et Harry parla avec ses parents, sa famille et ses amis, tandis que Draco s'entretenait avec ses amis, Severus et même Sirius.

Leur lune de miel se déroula dans leur maison au bord d'une plage. Coquette, elle était à l'opposé de ce dans quoi vivait habituellement Draco. Harry porta le blond jusqu'au lit que ses amis devaient sans doute avoir décoré. Lorsqu'il laissa tomber Draco sur les draps recouverts de pétales blancs, elles s'envolèrent, ce qui rendit le moment plus magique.

-Dit-moi, cher mari, que portez-vous sous ces robes ?

-Eh bien, viens le découvrir, cher époux.

Harry lui fit un immense sourire puis souleva la robe. Le blond était complètement nu, à l'exception d'une jarretelle blanche. Il agrippa le petit morceau de tissus avec ses dents et tira le long de la jambe, jusqu'à le tirer au loin.

-Viens m'embrasser maintenant, dit Draco en ouvrant les bras.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et embrassa langoureusement son mari, plaqué contre le corps mince du blond.

En toute sincérité, cette nuit fut la plus merveilleuse. De même pour la semaine de vacances qu'ils prirent aux îles Fidji.

* * *

 ** _O-O Réalité - Avril 2000_**

Harry se souvint le jour de leur mariage, dans ce 20è rêve qu'il avait fait grâce au sortilège. Draco, assit dans ce fauteuil avec ses cheveux longs, était pareil à ce qu'il se souvenait du blond.

Ce dernier se redressa alors dans le fauteuil et, l'air le plus sérieux du monde, regarda Harry de ses grands yeux gris, soulignés de cernes.

-Tu étais si beau, si inaccessible. Harry… est-ce que je ne suis qu'un rêve pour toi ? Une belle copie à aimer, avec qui rire et pleurer? Oserais-tu m'approcher, maintenant que tu es éveillé?

-Draco…

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7-10

**Note :** Oui, on approche de la fin. Voici le dernier rêve, ensuite on embarque sur l'histoire de base uniquement. Je vous offre également ce chapitre comme cadeau de Noël. Merci d'être là, la suite arrivera quand même demain, comme prévu. Je veux finir la publication de cette histoire avant le jour de l'an, vous comprendrez bien pourquoi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

 ** _O-O Dernier rêve 29 - Février 2000_**

La guerre faisait rage lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait facilement entendre les cris, les explosions et les sorts criés de part et d'autre.

Aussitôt, il se sentit extrêmement nerveux, craignant de revivre cette maudite guerre à nouveau. Il était étendu dans une tente, qui semblait être celle de l'infirmerie puisque plusieurs lits étaient enlignées côte à côte, ne laissant que l'espace nécessaire pour qu'une infirmière passe entre deux matelas. Quelques sorciers étaient étendus, diverses potions bien étiquetées se trouvant sur la tablette au-dessus de leur lit.

Harry regarda au-dessus du sien et, ne voyant rien, décida de se lever. Il sortit du lit afin de le libérer pour quelqu'un de plus important, et chercha sa baguette. Il la trouva rapidement, disposée sur sa propre tablette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Harry ?

Harry sourit en se retournant, pour faire face au sorcier duquel provenait la voix. Draco se tenait là, en habit de médicomage, les bras croisés et le regard noir.

-Je vais me battre.

-Et ta jambe ?

-Quoi, ma jambe ?

Draco haussa un sourcil avec cet air arrogant qu'il lui reconnaissait bien. Le blond lança un sortilège pour obtenir les radiographies de sa jambe et Harry vit immédiatement que les os étaient en train de se ressouder.

-Ah bien, je ne sens rien alors…

Malefoy secoua la tête, décroisant lentement les bras pour s'approcher du brun. Harry attendit que le blond fasse le premier geste, incapable de savoir quel genre de relation il entretenait avec lui dans cet univers. Draco posa la main sur son torse et le repoussa vers le lit.

-Pas question que tu quittes ce lit avant au moins deux heures, Élu ou pas, rajouta-t-il en souriant toujours.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais, coupa-t-il. Comment comptes-tu fuir les méchants mangemorts si tu ne peux pas courir sur cette jambe ?

-Je trouverai bien un moyen.

-Saleté de gryffondor, incapable de se reposer quelques secondes, même si leur santé est en jeu. _Incarcerem_ !

Harry gémit. Draco venait de le ligoter au lit, l'empêchant complètement de se relever. Il soupira de frustration, mais fit tout de même un immense sourire au blond.

-Pourquoi tu me souris ainsi, Potter ?

Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, Harry lança :

-Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit à un baiser ?

Le regard complètement surpris du blond le fit douter. Harry déglutit, certain que le blond fuirait son regard, mais Draco s'approcha et se pencha par-dessus son visage. Son visage arrogant changea aussitôt pour une expression douce qu'Harry connaissait bien ; l'insécurité.

 _-Mais, il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas en public_ … chuchota-t-il tout près de son oreille.

-Je crois que, vu les circonstances, je m'en fiche. Embrasse-moi.

Draco se pencha, posa une main sur le côté de son visage, repoussant en même temps quelques mèches de cheveux pour mieux voir son visage. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et ils échangèrent un baiser différent de tous ceux qu'Harry avait goûté. Gêné, le blond l'embrassa puis se redressa lorsque des sorciers entrèrent avec un nouveau patient.

-On se revoit dans deux heures _Potter_.

Draco se retourna et Harry se dit, officiellement, qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir les fesses du blond moulées dans ce magnifique pantalon blanc.

Étendu sur le lit, il écouta le blond donner des ordres de façon très professionnelle, dirigeant les nouveaux blessés, diagnostiquant les uns, administrant des soins à d'autres. Harry le regarda courir d'un côté et de l'autre, jusqu'à revenir à lui pour le détacher.

-Je sais que je ne peux pas te retenir plus longtemps, et je n'ai vraiment rien pour t'empêcher de te faire blesser, ou de faire des actes complètement stupides, mais revient-moi Harry, je t'en supplie.

-Je te promets de toujours être là pour toi, Draco. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Harry sourit, embrassa Draco et retourna au combat en songeant que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Baguette à la main, il tua plusieurs mangemorts, s'en donnant à cœur joie pour tuer ceux qui n'hésitaient pas à le faire.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais à un certain moment, il vit un éclat blanc courir sur le champ de bataille, puis il entendit Draco crier une information à un autre médicomage plus loin.

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus à ce moment-là.

Il vit Voldemort, en personne, approchant du blond à une vitesse fulgurante. Harry courut aussitôt pour retrouver le blond, pour l'aider à s'en sortir.

Voldemort était plus rapide.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le lien qu'il partageait habituellement avec Draco, dans les différentes réalités alternatives qu'il avait vécues avec le blond. En un instant, il se retrouva en face de lui, à l'exact instant où Voldemort lançait un _sectumsempra_ sur le blond.

Son corps se déchira en de multiples endroits et la douleur sourde qu'il ressentit lui fit rapidement oublier la situation.

-Harry… murmura Draco la voix rauque, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

Harry s'effondra au sol et Draco se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, posant une main sous sa tête pour le soutenir. Voldemort riait à côté d'eux mais Draco ne voyait que le brun, des plaies sanglantes de part et d'autre de son corps.

-Harry, je t'en prie… sanglota Draco.

Le brun comprit aussitôt que Draco n'avait jamais appris de formules pour contrer le sectumsempra, Severus étant mort avec cette dernière. Il vit le blond pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, penché sur son corps.

-Draco… ne pleure pas…

-Harry… putain, comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte après ça ? Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie Harry. Aide-moi…

-Je t'aime, gémit Harry en regardant les yeux gris du blond, remplis de larme en cet instant.

Lorsque son regard se ferma, Harry comprit qu'il venait de mourir, parce qu'il se réveilla immédiatement.

Et il vomit aussitôt, à côté de son lit. De violents spasmes envahirent son corps et il trembla durant de longues minutes, incapable de s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Il rampa jusqu'à son armoire à potions et avala d'un trait l'une d'elle, contre les vomissements.

Son mal d'estomac cessa aussitôt, mais rapidement il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il passa la tête dans la cheminette et appela le spécialiste en sortilèges, celui-là même qui lui avait fournis le livre.

Sans perdre une seconde, il apparut dans son salon et, la baguette pointée sur le brun, lança un sortilège pour annuler les effets du rêve alternatif. Harry se sentit aussitôt mieux, une immense vague de soulagement s'étirant sur son corps entier.

-Je vous remercie énormément. Pourquoi je me suis senti si mal ?

-Votre mort dans le rêve alternatif n'a pas forcément arrêté le sortilège et donc, vous vous êtes retrouvés piégés dans un rêve éveillé où vous ressentiez toujours la douleur. Ce sortilège est très complexe et il n'est pas rare que des éléments de fiction se retrouvent dans la réalité.

-Plus jamais je ne plongerai dans un tel rêve.

Le spécialiste hocha la tête.

-De même, je vous déconseille fortement le dernier sortilège du livre. Les risques sont trop élevés, maintenant que vous avez connu la mort dans l'un de vos rêves.

* * *

 ** _O-O Réalité - Avril 2000_**

Draco, qui se trouvait toujours redressé dans son fauteuil, se leva cette fois-ci.

De dos à Harry pour masquer ses larmes, bien que sa voix trahisse à elle seule ses émotions, le blond s'approcha de la tapisserie.

-J'ai vu ta mort, j'ai ressentis la douleur et la souffrance, je t'ai perdu et j'ai pleuré, j'en fais des cauchemars éveillés. Est-il normal d'aimer à ce point une simple fiction ?

-Normal, non. Mais je crois que nous devrions parler, toi et moi.

Draco se figea et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un autre mauvais rêve.

* * *

 _À suivre... demain_

 _Laissez-moi vos commentaires : ) Ce serait un beau cadeau de Noël, eh eh_


	8. Chapitre 8-10

**Chapitre 08**

 **Avril 2000**

Harry s'approcha de Draco. Debout devant l'immensité de l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy, sa tête presque enlignée au niveau de son portrait contre le mur, il semblait en proie à une détresse étouffante. Harry le regarda quelques secondes, à un mètre de lui environ.

-Est-ce normal, Harry? demanda-t-il une fois encore, la voix basse et rauque, sa tête penchée.

Le brun le regarda quelques secondes de plus, puis, comme dans tous ces rêves qu'ils avaient partagés, il passa son bras autour de la taille du blond et l'attira contre lui. Une main au creux de son dos, l'autre appuyée contre sa nuque, Harry embrassa Draco.

Le blond tremblait tout contre lui, son regard perdu rapidement voilé lorsqu'il ferma les paupières. Leur échange était passionné, l'étreinte chaleureuse. Draco glissa ses mains sur le ventre du brun, puis sur sa poitrine.

Mais trop rapidement au goût du brun, Draco le repoussa violemment.

-Que crois-tu être en train de faire, Potter?

-Je…

Draco le regarda alors, profondément en colère. Ses poings étaient même serrés le long de son corps, prêts à frapper.

-Tu as ruiné ma relation avec Astoria, hanté mes jours et mes nuits pendant deux ans et… _ça_?

Il indiqua leur nom sur la tapisserie, puis les désigna tous les deux rapidement d'un mouvement vague de la main, son visage rempli de dédain.

-Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une erreur.

Harry regarda Draco, semblant attendre le rire qui le rassurerait. Après tout, pourquoi Draco lui aurait dit toutes ces choses, s'il ne les pensait pas? Pourquoi se demander autant si Harry en valait la peine, si leur relation avait une quelconque chance de survie? Pourquoi avoir douté des sentiments du brun, s'il n'en avait rien à faire après tout?

Draco, son regard toujours rougi par les larmes, détourna les yeux. Ceux du brun se durcirent, mais seulement pour masquer toute la peine qui l'emplissait lentement. Il détourna rapidement le regard et, tendu comme un arc, se retourna sans rien ajouter de plus.

Il quitta la salle de bal d'un pas rapide. Draco le regarda partir, hésitant entre la colère et la tristesse face au brun qui s'était enfuit sans rien rajouter. Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur contre lequel il était appuyé quelques minutes plus tôt, et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux.

* * *

 ** _O-O Harry_**

Harry descendit le long chemin menant au manoir Malefoy, profitant de ce petit moment pour calmer sa colère avant de transplaner. Les jardins négligés n'adoucirent toutefois pas sa peine et, en passant les grilles du grand domaine familial, il soupira.

Comment avait-il osé tout gâcher ? Ces beaux rêves, ces souvenirs qu'il avait passé avec le blond, semblaient soudainement plus inatteignables que jamais. S'il avait cru avoir une chance avec le blond, une chance où ils pourraient être heureux à profiter de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une belle idylle.

Harry transplana finalement chez lui, dans son appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, et s'écroula sur son lit, face contre le matelas. Il essaya de calmer ses émotions dans le silence assourdissant de son appartement.

Il détestait sa vie. Il détestait _cette_ vie.

Comment avait-il pu caresser ce rêve, et espérer pouvoir vivre la même chose dans la vie réelle ? Bien sûr que Malefoy ne voudrait rien savoir. Malefoy, ce n'était pas _Draco_ , et même si le blond qui lui avait parlé dans ce grand salon chic semblait réellement affecté par les rêves, parlant comme celui de ses rêves, Harry aurait dû mieux savoir que ce ne serait pas si facile.

Draco était blessé, fatigué et à fleur de peau. Il voulait des réponses auxquelles Harry n'avait jamais répondu.

Son regard se porta sur le livre de sortilèges à côté de son lit, qu'il gardait toujours à portée au-cas où…

Au cas où…

Avec difficulté il souleva le haut de son corps, détourna son regard rougit de colère et de tristesse, puis regarda le livre mince.

N'y avait-il pas un sortilège pour ce genre de situation ?

Il regarda rapidement les avertissements, avant ledit sort, et soupira.

 _Le sortilège de rêve perpétuel est fortement déconseillé sans supervision médicale. Le corps humain ne peut supporter un sommeil d'une telle longueur et donc l'expérience peut s'avérer dangereuse pour le cerveau, qui ne reçoit pas suffisamment de signes vitaux pour fonctionner correctement. Toutefois, il est possible de s'extraire en tout temps du rêve perpétuel, à la seule condition que seul le lanceur du sortilège peut annuler ce dernier._

Harry évalua les risques, décidant rapidement qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il s'étendit et lança le sortilège, le livre toujours grand ouvert à côté de son corps.

Qui tomba brusquement inconscient.

* * *

 ** _O-O Draco_**

Draco Malefoy n'entendit plus parler d'Harry Potter. Il avait bien essayé de le rejoindre, envoyant par quelques fois des hiboux, mais ils revenaient toujours avec leur lettre entre les serres, penauds.

Il n'avait pas croisé le brun dans les couloirs du Ministère, comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire, mais il avait rapidement appris que le brun avait pris un long congé sans solde, à la grande inquiétude de ses amis et de ses collègues.

Commençant à devenir inquiet, le blond avait décidé de ne pas trop y penser, même si dans un recoin de son esprit, la pensée fugace qu'il était entièrement coupable de cette disparition ne cessait de le tarauder. Il avait longuement regretté d'avoir repoussé le brun, _ce jour-là_ où il l'avait emmené au manoir. Après tout, il était responsable du comportement du brun et il l'avait compris trop tard.

Harry n'avait rien fait de mal volontairement. Il ne l'avait pas compris au début, mais au fil du temps, il avait bien vu que le brun ne savait pas.

Harry ne savait pas que la magie faisait des choses parfois contre leur gré.

Il jeta un œil à la tapisserie des Malefoy et soupira.

Comment allait-il faire pour tout arranger ?

Le soir-même, comme plusieurs soirs depuis presque un mois, il plongea dans ce même rêve qui semblait toujours se poursuivre. Habitué à ce genre de phénomène, Draco se laissa porter par le fil des événements, contrôlé par le brun qui rayonnait. Chaque jour, il retrouvait le brun romantique, heureux de vivre, qui profitait d'un Draco toujours plus content et satisfait.

Impuissant dans ce genre de rêve, il s'asseyait et profitait de la vue, spectateur de son propre corps.

Il n'avait pas compris.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une scène très particulière lui ouvre les yeux.

 _Harry et Draco venaient de vivre une nuit particulièrement intenses : leur première nuit ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, au début de ce rêve, qui était également le début de leur dernière année à Poudlard, dans une réalité où Voldemort était mort lors de sa première tentative d'assassinat d'Harry Potter._

 _Ils étaient donc enlacés dans ce grand lit de la chambre personnelle de Draco, leurs membres enlacés dans la chaleur des draps. Harry caressait distraitement les cheveux du blond qui semblait ronronner de bonheur._

Le vrai Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait toujours aimé qu'on les caresse, mais seule sa mère connaissait cette préférence.

 _Harry prit la main de Draco, l'étira jusqu'à son visage et embrassa les jointures, faisant sourire le blond._

 _Tu sais, dray…_

 _Oui Harry ? grogna le blond qui venait de crier son plaisir pendant une heure et qui, maintenant, n'avait plus de voix._

 _Harry sembla songeur, puis resserra sa prise sur le corps du blond._

 _Je veux ne jamais me réveiller._

Draco sentit son souffle se couper. Bien sûr que le brun voulait rester dans ce rêve. Et Draco comprit aussitôt qu'il vivait le _même_ rêve depuis déjà un mois, et quelque chose clochait. Au meilleur de ses connaissances, aucun rêve alternatif ne pouvait durer au-delà de sept jours.

Draco transplana immédiatement devant la maison d'Hermione, qu'il allait voir à l'occasion dans le cadre de leur travail. C'était la nuit, mais il savait que la brune comprendrait une telle visite tardive.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la brune en pyjama, les cheveux fous et le regard embué.

-Oui Draco ?

-Je crois qu'Harry a un problème.

La brune sembla soudainement se réveiller. Elle, comme tous les autres, s'inquiétait de l'état du brun depuis deux ans et cette seule phrase suffit à la réveiller complètement.

-Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un sort pour changer sa tenue.

-Je crois qu'il est chez lui, mais je ne connais pas son adresse alors je suis venu te voir.

-Accroche-toi, dit-elle une seconde avant de lui agripper le bras pour transplaner.

Ils apparurent sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement numéro 4, visiblement au sommet d'un petit immeuble résidentiel. Hermione cogna plusieurs fois mais seul le silence répondit à leurs appels. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et lança un _alohomora_ clair, déverrouillant ainsi la porte de l'appartement.

Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte, se retrouvant face à un appartement qui ne semblait pas être occupé depuis des semaines, au vu de son apparence générale. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait plusieurs meubles et de la vaisselle sale dans le lavabo dégageait une odeur forte de moisissure.

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre et poussa un petit cri de peur. Draco arriva aussitôt et manqua quelques battements de cœur en voyant le brun.

Avec douleur, ils constatèrent que le brun était étendu dans son lit, sa baguette à la main, visiblement inconscient et recouvert de cette même fine couche de poussière, un livre grand ouvert à côté de son corps figé. Hermione fut la première à s'approcher, prenant d'abord et avant tout son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien toujours en vie.

Son cœur battait très lentement. Sa peau était claire, creuse par endroits. Son corps était plus froid que la normale et ses yeux, lorsqu'elle souleva une paupière, étaient vides. Décidant qu'il n'était pas en immédiat danger de mort, Hermione regarda le livre et poussa une exclamation de terreur.

-Non… gémit-elle en lisant la page au grand complet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que Harry est un véritable imbécile et que nous ne pouvons rien faire, sinon attendre… dit-elle avec une immense tristesse dans la voix et dans le regard.

Draco prit le livre et regarda la page qu'Hermione lisait. Son cœur chavira aussitôt et une puissante envie de vomir le saisit à la gorge. Il était le seul coupable de ce geste fait par le brun, le seul qui avait fait perdre à Harry cette belle envie de vivre qui l'habitait autrefois.

Draco fixa Hermione après avoir feuilleté rapidement le livre.

-Et s'il ne se réveille jamais ? Demanda-t-il la gorge nouée à la seule idée qu'il ne parlerait peut-être plus jamais au brun.

Hermione baissa la tête, posant sa main sur celle du brun comme pour se rassurer. Il y eut un bref moment de silence avant que, finalement, elle se racle la gorge et lâcha la main fraiche pour la déposer le long du corps du brun.

-Installons-le confortablement, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire. Il faudra lui administrer des potions revigorantes, pour ne pas que son corps s'affame. Et puis nous attendrons, en espérant qu'il retrouvera la raison.

Elle donna des instructions rapides au blond, devant quitter pour trouver toutes les potions nécessaires aux soins du brun durant son inconscience. Draco hocha la tête, le cœur encore au bord des lèvres. La sorcière disparut alors, le laissant seule avec le corps inanimé du sorcier le plus célèbre.

Seul avec lui, Draco s'effondra en serrant la main du brun.

-Harry…

* * *

 _À suivre... mercredi ! Eh oui, j'ai dis que je voulais finir la publication avant le jour de l'an... :P_


	9. Chapitre 9-10

Note: Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires... Les vacances ça ne me fait pas côté update je vous ai encore oubliés... Désolée :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 09**

 **Début mai 2000**

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la découverte du corps inconscient d'Harry Potter dans la chambre de son propre appartement. Par contre, il n'y avait aucun changement. Draco pouvait bien voir, la nuit, que le brun allait bien et qu'il était heureux. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus il jalousait son double, qui passait tout son temps entre les bras du Survivant.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, dans la chambre sombre du brun, c'était à chaque fois pour constater à quel point ça avait été une erreur de repousser l'autre homme la dernière fois. C'était il y avait déjà six semaines, et ça lui avait semblé une éternité.

Draco vivait ses jours comme des cauchemars, et ses nuits comme des rêves. Rapidement, il prit place dans le lit du brun pour être plus confortable lorsqu'il le retrouvait. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir rien faire lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans la version alternative. Spectateur d'un triste film, il voyait Harry être heureux, avec son double.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, au matin du cinquante-neuvième jour depuis le sommeil du brun, Draco sursauta soudainement. Pour la première fois, Hermione se tenait au pied du lit, elle qui venait toujours le soir. Draco tenta de se redresser, mais elle l'en empêcha, un sourire aux lèvres.

Étendu contre le flanc du brun, il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur relation actuelle. Le bras du blond était passé par-dessus le torse du brun dans une vaine tentative de garder le corps inerte au chaud. Hermione s'assit alors au pied du lit, tout près des pieds du brun.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit-elle en gardant son sourire.

Draco la regarda, la remerciant du regard de ne pas se choquer. Il posa une main sur le bras du brun et soupira longuement avant de parler.

Sa décision murement réfléchie lui sembla alors toute naturelle.

-Hermione, je vais faire le sort moi aussi, en espérant pouvoir interagir avec lui.

-Comment pourras-tu te retrouver dans le même rêve que lui, c'est impossible, on ne sait même pas de quoi il est question.

Ce fut alors au tour du blond d'arborer un doux sourire, regardant toujours le brun. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, puis regarda Hermione.

-Je sais de quoi il est question. Je passe toutes mes nuits dans ses rêves alternatifs depuis bientôt trois ans. Chaque rêve qu'il fait me concerne alors j'en suis le spectateur. Je ne connais pas les raisons qui font que moi, plutôt que toi ou Weasley, puissiez entrer dans ses rêves. Mais j'ai appris à connaitre Harry au travers de ceux-ci et je lui suis, aujourd'hui, très reconnaissant d'avoir commencé ce genre d'expérience.

La brune sembla sincèrement surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda intensément le blond.

-Les rêves alternatifs n'embarquent jamais plus que la personne qui décide d'y participer. En aucun cas, il n'est arrivé que la vie d'un autre soit influencée par un tel sortilège. Je ne comprends pas comment…

-Et pourtant, je sais quels rêves il fait, pour autant que je sois impliqué dedans. Je n'en comprends pas plus les raisons, mais c'est ce qui se produit.

-Oh. Je dois faire des recherches alors…

Draco attrapa sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sortilège qui lui permettrait de faire, lui aussi, un rêve alternatif. La main d'Hermione se plaqua brusquement sur la sienne, empêchant le mouvement nécessaire de l'objet pour réussir le sortilège. Un air très sérieux apparaissait sur son visage.

-Attends Draco. Je te demande d'être honnête : _aimes-tu Harry_?

Le blond n'eut pas besoin d'y penser plus que nécessaire. Après les six semaines passées avec le brun, il pouvait facilement répondre à cette question.

-Plus que tout au monde, plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer six semaines plus tôt. Harry, c'est mon enclume dans la réalité, mon tout stable. Et maintenant qu'il ne m'est plus possible de lui parler, j'espère pouvoir le ramener.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si poète, Draco.

Le blond sourit, se frotta la nuque et baissa la tête. Il se mit alors à rire.

-Dans l'un des rêves, mon double a dit ces paroles à l'Hermione alternative. C'est assez drôle, cet air de déjà-vu… mais nous avons déjà eu la même conversation. Merci d'être là, Hermione.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux… Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai sur vous.

-Merci infiniment Hermione. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir été plus gentil avec toi, autrefois.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Allez, lance ce sort et ramène-nous Harry.

Draco fit un salut militaire, avant de se recoucher contre le brun. Il tendit sa baguette, fit le mouvement et, un sourire aux lèvres, lança le sortilège.

Son corps se ramollit alors, tombant dans l'inconscience habituelle du rêve alternatif.

* * *

 ** _O-O Rêve_**

Draco secoua la tête. Il avait une impression étrange, comme un tiraillement dans l'estomac. Incapable de déterminer si c'était l'effet du sortilège, ou simplement l'anticipation d'enfin reparler avec Harry Potter, mais il décida d'ignorer cette impression.

Il parvint facilement à découvrir où il se trouvait, parce qu'il avait passé de nombreuses heures dans cet endroit. C'était leur chambre, à lui et Harry, dans une petite maison qu'ils avaient achetée récemment dans le rêve du brun.

Il sourit aussitôt. Ça avait marché, et il faisait confiance à Hermione pour découvrir _pourquoi_ ils étaient ainsi liés. Draco regarda aux alentours. C'était le soir, il était en pyjama et visiblement sur le point de se coucher, et il tenait un livre à la main. L'autre côté du lit était défait, et il pouvait entendre la douche couler. Harry prenait toujours une douche avant d'aller et au lit et Draco fut surpris par le nombre de petites habitudes du brun que Draco avait appris. Il se mit au lit et regarda le brun arriver dans la chambre, flambant nu.

Son regard se détourna aussitôt, ses joues rougissant à toute vitesse. Harry sourit en le voyant, mais il fronça tout de même les sourcils.

-Depuis quand rougis-tu en me voyant arriver?

Draco, préférant être honnête, gardant le regard détourné.

-Harry… Je… je suis le vrai Draco Malefoy.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Ça allait pourtant bien au diner tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu fais de la fièvre?

-Peux-tu t'habiller avant? Je dois te parler.

Harry, complètement surpris par ce qu'il entendait, regarda le blond quelques secondes avant d'enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Lorsqu'il fut finalement vêtu, Draco retourna la tête et observa le brun. Il ne portait quand même que le bas de son pyjama, mais c'était déjà mieux que de le voir entièrement nu. Il referma le livre qu'il avait ouvert sans s'en rendre compte et inspira longuement.

-Alors voilà, Harry. Il y a six semaines que tu as décidé de plonger dans ton rêve perpétuel.

Harry regarda Draco en comprenant finalement que son beau rêve venait probablement de se terminer.

-Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son côté de lit, assis de biais. Je croyais que seul moi pouvais contrôler mes rêves…

-Eh bien, étant donné que j'ai participé à tous tes rêves, et que personne ne comprend pourquoi, j'ai supposé qu'en lançant le sortilège normal, je te rejoindrais. Comme tu vois, ça a fonctionné.

Harry pencha la tête.

-M'en veux-tu autant, pour venir briser mes rêves? Je suis désolé d'avoir anéanti ta relation avec Astoria, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais voir mes rêves, toi aussi. Avoir su, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen... dit-il, sa voix baissant de plus en plus. Je regrette pour tout.

Draco observa le brun. Les épaules voutées, il semblait vraiment sur le point de s'effondrer. Incapable de regarder la tristesse de l'autre homme plus longtemps, Draco glissa sous les draps pour s'approcher d'Harry. Lorsqu'il fut proche, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du brun et chuchota :

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. J'étais en colère, oui, mais je n'ai jamais autant apprécié mes nuits que lorsque je les ai vécues avec toi. Bien sûr, tu comprendras que ces rêves, je ne les ai pas vécus _entièrement_ avec toi… je ne peux pas partager… ça, dit-il en désignant le lit et leur état, comme si de rien était. Harry Potter, si tu reviens dans le vrai monde, je te promets de bien réfléchir à toi et à moi.

Il relâcha le bras d'Harry et s'apprêta à sortir du lit, mais le brun se retourna et le retint. Ses yeux verts étaient directement dirigés sur son visage, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Draco attendit. Harry baissa le regard et rougit.

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois?

Le blond sourit, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je refuse de t'embrasser dans un rêve. Reviens dans la réalité, Harry, et je t'offrirai notre premier _vrai_ baiser. Réveille-toi maintenant.

Draco sortit du lit, regarda le brun s'y laisser tomber de tout son long, puis sourit.

-Je t'attends.

* * *

 ** _O-O Réalité_**

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Hermione était assise à côté du lit, lisant un livre qu'elle avait visiblement ramené d'une bibliothèque, puisqu'il y en avait une pile complète sur la table de chevet. Lorsqu'elle le vit bouger, elle referma le livre et fit un immense sourire au sorcier. Draco se mit en position assise, jetant un petit regard au brun.

-Alors?

-Je lui ai offert une raison qui devrait le pousser à se réveiller. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y pensera pas trop longtemps, j'ai la dalle.

Hermione se mit à rire, une étincelle d'espoir brillant dans son regard noisette. Elle se releva et serra le blond dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup Draco, j'espère que tu seras le petit coup de pouce qui l'aidera à lâcher ces foutus rêves.

-Je l'espère aussi. Dans les rêves, il est tellement heureux, et souriant… Je veux revoir cette étincelle de tête enflée de Gryffondor que nous avons connue à Poudlard.

Hermione se mit à rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'elle était partie aux toilettes, Draco sentit du mouvement à côté de lui. Son cœur débattit à toute vitesse. Il réalisa plus tard que le réveil du brun était entièrement responsable du battement fou de son cœur.

Draco se pencha au-dessus du visage d'Harry et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux.

-Allez, Potter, ouvre les yeux.

Le brun grogna, mais il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux. Draco le regarda et il sourit.

-Je te l'ai promis, un Malefoy respecte toujours ses engagements.

Draco se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, doucement, avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait y mettre. Sa main glissa dans la chevelure désordonnée du Survivant tandis que l'autre supportait son poids au-dessus du Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, Harry étira la tête pour prolonger le baiser, mais Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il dit :

-Je t'en ai promis un, pas deux. Tu devras mériter les autres.

-Draco… gémit le brun.

-N'essaie pas de me manipuler, tu sais bien que je suis immunisé à ce genre de supplices. Allez, lève-toi j'ai faim.

Harry soupira, mais ce n'était pas de déception cette fois-ci. Draco se leva du lit, puis vint du côté du brun pour l'aider à faire de même. Avec difficulté, il parvint à se remettre debout, et avec l'aide de Draco, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où Hermione semblait avoir pris les devants. De délicieux plats attendaient sur la table, provenant visiblement d'un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione s'approcha du brun et le serra dans ses bras.

-Harry Potter, si tu continues à utiliser ces putains de sortilèges, je te jure de te retirer ta baguette, quoi que tu en dises.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione… tu peux même prendre mon livre, si tu le veux.

-C'est déjà fait.

Harry lui fit un sourire, puis l'enlaça à nouveau. Draco tira une chaise pour Harry, qui y prit place avec un plaisir non feint. Hermione sourit en les regardant, toute inquiétude entièrement envolée.

Ils mangèrent en silence, une certaine gêne s'étant installée entre eux. Harry tenta de l'ignorer, mais il se sentait bêtement heureux qu'ils soient tous les trois autour d'une table, comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Après avoir passé deux ans et plusieurs mois dans des rêves où il était toujours en présence du blond, Harry trouvait que son absence, dans sa vie en générale, lui faisait plus mal qu'il n'osait l'avouer.

-Je crois avoir trouvé une piste de solution à votre petit problème, déclara Hermione lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le salon du brun, préalablement nettoyé à l'aide d'un _récurvite_.

Draco, soudainement très intéressé par ce que la brune avait à dire, se redressa dans son fauteuil, une expression inquiète s'installant sur son visage. Harry, qui se trouvait à sa droite sur le même sofa, regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-En fait, c'est assez obscur et je ne crois pas connaître énormément la matière parce que je ne suis pas née dans la culture sorcière, mais je crois que vous avez un certain lien…

Le blond comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question. Sa mère lui en avait déjà parlé, mais il n'y avait jamais cru parce que c'était trop enfantin et il était certain, alors, que ce n'étaient que des histoires de filles…

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Demanda Hermione qui avait arrêté de parler lorsque le blond s'était détourné.

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ça existait… et puis ça n'explique pas la tapisserie…

-Quelle tapisserie?

Draco hésita longuement, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment, en toute conscience, emmener la brune dans le lieu même où elle s'était fait torturer par Bellatrix. Il décida que cette histoire méritait d'obtenir une conclusion alors il se leva et tendit la main.

-Viens, je t'emmène au manoir voir la tapisserie des Malefoy. Harry, agrippe aussi mon bras.

Tous biens accrochés, ils sentirent presque aussitôt l'attraction habituelle du transplanage. Ils apparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle de bal du manoir. Harry s'approcha aussitôt du mur, regardant, ainsi affichés, leurs deux visages reliés par les liens d'une union bien particulière. Plus haut, Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient qu'un simple lien épais, signifiant le mariage, tandis qu'eux avaient un lien plus précis et artistique, comme des arabesques qui reliaient leurs deux portraits.

Hermione sourit en voyant la tapisserie, franchement impressionné par l'historique familial de Draco. Cela n'empêcha pas le frisson qui lui passa sur le corps lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux du mur pour regarder la pièce. Se frottant l'avant-bras, elle déglutit et détourna rapidement les yeux pour ne pas y penser.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, félicitations.

Harry, tout petit dans un coin, fit un petit sourire.

-Qui l'aurait cru ? Pour toutes ces fois où nous nous sommes battus, où j'ai sincèrement eut envie de te battre et de te rabaisser… nous étions destinés à être ensemble, ricana Draco. Et tu as même faillis me tuer, cette fois-là dans les toilettes des filles…

Harry ne put empêcher le sourire triste qui passa sur son visage.

-Heureusement que Severus était là, alors… je ne savais pas…

-Je l'ai bien compris, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu as faillis tuer Draco ?! S'exclama alors Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers elle, l'ayant presque oubliée tant elle était silencieuse depuis un moment. Il décida de tout lui raconter, surpris de ne pas l'avoir déjà fait.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Draco.

-Je crois que nous devrons parler vraiment très sérieusement, Dray, dit Harry.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une étincelle d'affection dans leurs regards heureux.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

 _Ne reste plus que l'épilogue, que je vous livrerai le 31 décembre. J'espère que vous aimez cette fiction, et la décision que j'ai prise par rapport à la tapisserie. Je ne désirais pas étirer en longueur des explications sans queue ni tête. Et puis je trouve qu'en tant que rivaux, ils font de bonnes âmes-sœurs._

 _Alors voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre,_

 _À Samedi pour la fin de cette fiction !_


	10. Épilogue

**Note :** Voici venu le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, merci merci merci merci. Je remercie tout particulièrement

 **77Hildegard, Deryous50, Stizzie, Alfgard, Ofo, Arahila, Artemis Snape, Brigitte 26, AdelheiDrei,**

pour vos review. Je les ai toutes appréciées et j'apprécie que vous ayez pris quelques secondes de votre temps pour me partager vos impressions. C'est toujours très important pour moi. Merci à ceux qui laisseront des commentaires par après.

Bonne lecture !

Bonne année !

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 **Début octobre 2000**

Harry regarda la nouvelle version de cette fameuse tapisserie, celle-là même qui avait tout commencé. Débutant par les parents de Draco, et descendant seulement au nom du blond, elle était centrée dans un cadre de la grosseur de l'un des murs de leur nouveau salon.

Draco, qui portait une petite boite, s'arrêta à côté du brun et sourit en regardant la tapisserie.

-Qui aurait cru à ça ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le lien qui unissait leurs deux noms. Impossible de s'imaginer que toi et moi soyons…

-Des âmes-sœurs. Ça fait toujours aussi dégoulinant de romantisme, et je peine à croire que ce genre de choses existent… mais j'aime bien. Dit Harry qui, les bras croisés, n'avait jamais détaché ses yeux de l'œuvre encadrée.

Draco l'embrassa rapidement, puis continua son chemin vers la chambre, où il allait porter la boite.

O-O

Le soir vint trop rapidement au goût des nouveaux occupants. Draco, bien assis dans un sofa d'extérieur avec une couverture sur les genoux, dégustait un thé bien chaud en ce soir d'automne. Par-delà la petite terrasse sur laquelle il était installé, les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles dans l'immense cours de leur demeure, écrasant les fleurs fanées à cause du froid qui s'installait chaque soir.

Le petit chemin de pierres menant au cabanon était également recouvert de feuilles. Malgré tout, l'ensemble était plutôt charmant et il n'échangerait cette maison pour aucune autre. Son grand manoir, qui prenait rapidement la poussière faute d'avoir quelque chose à en faire, ne lui manquait pas plus que ça.

Des bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de ses épaules, un menton se posant sur son épaule. Le blond se sentit ridiculement bien dans l'étreinte chaude de l'autre homme. Quelques boites étaient encore entassées dans un coin à l'extérieur, contenant tous les produits de jardinage d'Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi collés, le brun inspirant longuement la bonne odeur d'automne qui s'était installée au dehors. Draco sursauta lorsque, après quelques minutes de silence, Harry parla.

-Je suis sincèrement surpris que cette maison existe vraiment, dit le brun tout près de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Après tout, c'était mon rêve alternatif, je ne suis jamais venu ici.

-Je crois que la magie fait des choses bien intéressantes lorsqu'on l'utilise. Ne t'étonne pas si ce fameux sortilège est parvenu à trouver cet endroit pour te le montrer. Cette maison est parfaite, ajouta Draco en regardant l'immense jardin qui les séparait du voisin.

Draco inspira longuement, puis tourna la tête pour embrasser le brun.

-Et puis je me souviens des longues nuits que nous avons passées ici… Merlin, quand ces rêves seront réalités…

Le brun ricana, se souvenant très bien, lui aussi, des nuits qu'ils avaient passé éveillés parce qu'ils profitaient d'étreintes charnelles… Draco, étendus sur les draps de soie noire de leur lit, était la chose la plus belle que le brun ait vue de toute sa vie. Et il n'attendait que la fin de ce déménagement, entamé quelques heures plus tôt, pour profiter à nouveau de cette vue.

-Tu me fais une place ? Demanda le brun.

Draco sourit. Il se décala sur le côté, permettant ainsi au brun de s'installer. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il allongea l'une de ses jambes le long du dossier, incitant le blond à s'asseoir entre ses jambes ouvertes, pour appuyer son dos contre le torse du brun.

Lové contre le Survivant, Draco les recouvrit de la couverture et ronronna presque dans son cocon de chaleur. Le blond appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry, qui posa sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression de vivre encore un de ces rêves… murmura Harry. Je crois toujours que je vais me réveiller, et que je vais encore être dans ma chambre sur le Chemin de Traverse, à me demander pourquoi la vie du héros du monde sorcier est si minable.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. La main sur brun se posa sur son ventre, sans aucune intention.

-Et chaque fois j'ouvre les yeux et je te vois, plus réel que jamais, près de moi. Ça fait quoi, six mois que nous sommes ensembles ?

-Ouais, je crois que c'est ça… mentis Draco, qui connaissait le décompte de chaque jours passés avec le brun à ses côtés.

-Bien…

Harry embrassa la tête du blond. Sa main, qu'il avait posée sur le ventre du blond, passa sous le chandail de laine et se posa sur la peau froide du blond. Il caressa ensuite distraitement le ventre, avant de glisser plus bas.

Draco rougit, puis haleta lorsque les doigts chauds se refermèrent autour de son membre. La bouche entrouverte, il gémit lorsqu'il sentit le pouce passer sur son gland, l'autre main du brun se faufilant dans son propre pantalon, caressant le sexe que Draco sentait peser dans le bas de son dos.

Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Les yeux embués, Draco se retourna et embrassa langoureusement Harry, sincèrement heureux d'être avec lui, de profiter de cette relation exceptionnelle qu'ils avaient.

Ils se levèrent et Harry guida le brun vers leur chambre, où le fameux lit recouvert de soie noire les attendait. Il poussa le blond sur le matelas et, se léchant les lèvres, grimpa par-dessus le corps alanguit en l'embrassant partout où la peau frissonnante était visible. Son corps callé entre les jambes chaudes du blond, il le déshabilla d'un sort et s'étendit par-dessus la peau claire, posant un baiser passionné sur les lèvres offertes.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois dans cette nouvelle maison.

Dans cette nouvelle vie.

Ce rêve éveillé.

Murmurant des _je t'aime_ , leur cœur gonflés d'affection, tandis que leur âme se retrouvait encore et encore.

 **O-O FIN O-O**

* * *

 _Il y aura un one-shot qui suivra directement cette publication._


	11. Toutes les sections ' réalité '

Bonjour, j'ai décidé de joindre tous les bouts qui se déroulent dans le présent de cette histoire. Ce chapitre peut être lu séparément de toute l'histoire, mais pour ceux qui désiraient seulement suivre la trame principale... voilà.

Note : Je n'ai rien rajouté, ce "chapitre" n'est QUE le copié-collé des sections **_Réalité _** de ma fiction.

* * *

 _ **Avril 2000**_

La ruelle était bondée de gens, des sorciers de tous les âges, de toutes les provenances. Depuis la fin de la grande guerre, de nombreuses choses avaient changé et pourtant, le temps semblait figé ici.

Le brun regarda par-dessus la balustrade du restaurant où il mangeait présentement. Un chaud soleil réchauffait sa peau hâlée et, malgré la chemise d'auror qu'il portait encore, il n'avait pas trop chaud en ce beau vendredi du mois d'août.

Il regarda la gentille serveuse qui vint lui porter son repas, visiblement admirative face au héros qui n'était en fait qu'un meurtrier, selon lui. Harry lui rendit son sourire, la remerciant d'avoir apporté son repas, et la regarda partir une brève seconde avant de reporter son regard en bas.

La mezzanine du nouveau restaurant _La Mandragore Silencieuse_ était pleine en permanence mais Harry parvenait toujours à obtenir une place de choix, observant les alentours lorsqu'il parvenait à s'enfuir du boulot plus de quelques minutes.

Tout nouveau dans le domaine, Harry était un auror de terrain ce qui lui donnait une charge incroyable de travail à accomplir mais il adorait tout de même cela. Il revenait épuisé de ses quarts de travail mais il était heureux de pouvoir aider.

Il y avait à peine trois ans qu'il était sorti de Poudlard, s'il ne comptait pas l'année désastreuse passée à rechercher les horcruxes. Chaque soir il revenait à la maison, seul dans son appartement du Chemin de Traverse, passant toujours par le même restaurant afin de manger.

Ginny et lui, ce n'était pas fait pour durer. En effet, ils avaient essayés durant des mois après la guerre, mais Ginny était dévastée par la mort de son frère, et son caractère avait drastiquement changé. De plus, Harry s'était découvert un penchant qui différait entièrement de ce que Ginny pouvait lui offrir.

-Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous me signer un autographe s'il vous plait?

Harry sursauta et regarda la jeune fille qui s'était approchée de sa table, au grand dam de sa mère, qu'Harry aperçut plus loin, et qui semblait gênée par l'audace de sa fille.

Harry sourit.

-Bien sûr petite, quel est ton nom ?

-Marion.

Le nom le fit se figer quelques instants, lui rappelant des souvenirs qui ne s'étaient jamais passés. Le brun signa le parchemin que la petite fille lui tendit, puis lui fit un immense sourire.

-Et voilà Marion.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle repartit en courant, sa petite robe ondulant derrière ses jambes. Harry retourna à son repas, mangea en vitesse et sortit du restaurant en vitesse, avant que sa célébrité n'attire davantage l'attention.

En marchant sur le chemin, plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas la personne qui le suivait, et encore moins lorsque cette dernière lui agrippa le bras et entama un transplanage de force. Conscient des risques de désartibulation, il se concentra sur la personne qui contrôlait la manœuvre et attendit les quelques secondes nécessaires avant leur apparition à destination.

Ils apparurent en plein cœur d'une pièce qu'aurait reconnu Harry entre toutes : la salle de bal du manoir Malefoy, la place même où Hermione s'était fait torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

-Malefoy !? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je crois qu'il y a un problème ici, souffla le blond en l'entrainant soudainement vers le mur du fond.

Son regard fou inquiéta Harry. Malefoy ne semblait pas bien aller, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses yeux soutenaient des cernes noirs assez inquiétants. Sa peau naturellement claire semblait grisâtre et il tremblait.

-Malefoy, arrête un peu ! Lança Harry tandis que le blond le tirait toujours vers le mur.

Draco ne sembla pas entendre. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement à l'endroit prévus, Harry fut impressionné. L'arbre généalogique des Malefoy s'étirait sur une vingtaine de pieds de hauteur, serpentant au fil des générations jusqu'au centre du mur, où la génération actuelle était affichée.

L'ensemble était une merveilleuse œuvre d'art, décorée de fioritures, d'arabesques et de peintures majestueuses de tous les membres de la famille. Au contraire de l'arbre des Black, personne n'avait été effacé de l'arbre et Harry souris légèrement lorsqu'il vit, dans un recoin élevé de l'œuvre, le nom de famille Weasley, attaché à un prénom qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire.

-Tu peux m'expliquer _ça_ ?

Son doigt pointa un nom sur le mur, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son cœur palpitant.

* * *

Draco, épuisé plus que jamais, se tint droit devant Harry et cette immense tapisserie. Le brun ne semblait pas vouloir répondre alors Draco s'approcha de lui. Une main sur son épaule, il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

* * *

Draco regarda Harry, attendant toujours une réponse valable de la part du brun. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, dans son arbre généalogique, son nom était relié à celui de Potter. Les liens magiques d'une telle œuvre étaient très forts et aucune situation, comme ces _rêves_ , ne pouvait les unir officiellement aux yeux du monde sorcier.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Draco.

-C'est Draco maintenant ?

Harry sembla réaliser son erreur parce qu'il déglutit et regarda au sol.

-Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

Draco le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. Comment cela pouvait-il être une habitude si c'était la première fois en plus de deux ans qu'ils se parlaient ? C'était, bien sûr, si on ne comptait pas…

Draco soupira, puis guida le brun jusqu'au petit salon, très près de là. Il prit place dans un fauteuil, indiquant l'autre au brun qui s'assit sans perdre de temps, fixant Malefoy à son tour. Dans son regard, Draco ne savait interpréter l'étincelle qu'il voyait.

-Tu veux un verre ? Offrit Draco en se servant lui-même depuis la table basse, où se trouvait un liquide ambré.

-S'il te plait, je crois que nous en aurons besoin.

Draco les servit. Un lourd silence s'installa, puis Draco prit la parole.

-J'ai fait un rêve, il y a longtemps de ça… Nous étions dans le train en première année et…

Harry écouta le rêve de Draco tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui s'y passait. Le blond, qui semblait toujours aussi épuisé, avala une longue gorgée de son verre et regarda Harry directement dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si nous étions vraiment devenus amis ce jour-là ? Tu n'es pas un serpentard, et ma famille est dans cette maison depuis des générations.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil et, le regard fixé sur les flammes du foyer, dit d'une voix rauque :

-Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent de surprise. Draco regarda Harry quelques secondes et détourna le regard.

-Alors nous aurions vraiment pu devenir amis ?

-Je ne crois pas que nous pourrions être amis, Malefoy. Tu es si différent de moi, tes valeurs ne sont pas les mêmes et puis… Sérieusement Dr-

Harry se figea. Incapable de continuer sa phrase, il se leva et allait partir. Toutefois, en passant à côté du fauteuil de Malefoy il soupira lorsque la longue main claire du blond s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'arrêtant sur le coup.

* * *

Harry regarda la main enroulée autour de son poignet et soupira. Draco, qui le regardait très intensément, cessa soudainement. Il relâcha sa prise et, le regard dirigé vers son verre d'alcool, soupira.

Toujours installé dans son fauteuil, il sembla songeur un bref instant. Puis son regard gris se posa sur Harry et, la voix si basse qu'Harry faillit ne pas entendre, dit :

-Parfois, c'est si réel… j'ai l'impression de vivre ces moments avec toi…

Harry regarda Draco et compris parfaitement. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être dans la réalité. Il n'avait pas toujours envie de se réveiller de ces rêves particuliers, où sa vie était souvent plus parfaite qu'elle ne l'était présentement.

-Est-ce que les sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants, Draco ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

Le blond souleva la tête et regarda le brun dans les yeux, semblant chercher un message caché derrière cette question. Il avait assisté au même rêve qu'Harry et donc, il connaissait son envie certaine d'avoir une famille.

-Et si je te répondais oui, qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Menteur.

Harry regarda son verre et attendit quelques secondes. Puis il but une gorgée et dit, en regardant le blond :

-Ça a toujours été mon rêve, et tu le sais.

* * *

-Je sais que ça toujours été ton rêve d'avoir une famille, Potter. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Draco posa son verre sur la table basse, puis se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Il semblait plus tendu, mais également plus ouvert. Sa fatigue n'en était que plus apparente, de même que sa détresse et cette étincelle de folie qu'Harry ne savait expliquer.

-Tu sais, _Harry_ , chaque nuit où tu étais dans l'un de ces rêves, je me suis demandé si ce ne serait pas plus facile de me laisser aller, d'oublier ces vieilles rengaines que nous avons et essayer ces histoires. Qui sait ?

-Draco…

Le blond leva la main, comme pour lui couper la parole.

-J'ai ris, j'ai pleuré, je t'ai hais et je t'ai aimé… comment dois-je me comporter avec toi ? J'ai perdu Astoria parce que je suis devenu obsédé par ces rêves…

* * *

Les paroles du blond touchèrent le brun comme il n'aurait pu se l'imaginer. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'entendre ces accusations ? Après tout, c'était de sa faute si le blond n'avait pu fonder une famille avec Astoria.

Harry se souvint le jour de leur mariage, dans ce 20è rêve qu'il avait fait grâce au sortilège. Draco, assit dans ce fauteuil avec ses cheveux longs, était pareil à ce qu'il se souvenait du blond.

Ce dernier se redressa alors dans le fauteuil et, l'air le plus sérieux du monde, regarda Harry de ses grands yeux gris, soulignés de cernes.

-Tu étais si beau, si inaccessible. Harry… est-ce que je ne suis qu'un rêve pour toi ? Une belle copie à aimer, avec qui rire et pleurer? Oserais-tu m'approcher, maintenant que tu es éveillé?

-Draco…

* * *

Draco, qui se trouvait toujours redressé dans son fauteuil, se leva cette fois-ci.

De dos à Harry pour masquer ses larmes, bien que sa voix trahisse à elle seule ses émotions, le blond s'approcha de la tapisserie.

-J'ai vu ta mort, j'ai ressentis la douleur et la souffrance, je t'ai perdu et j'ai pleuré, j'en fais des cauchemars éveillés. Est-il normal d'aimer à ce point une simple fiction ?

-Normal, non. Mais je crois que nous devrions parler, toi et moi.

Draco se figea et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un autre mauvais rêve.

* * *

Harry s'approcha de Draco. Debout devant l'immensité de l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy, sa tête presqu'enlignée au niveau de son portrait contre le mur, il semblait en proie à une détresse étouffante. Harry le regarda quelques secondes, à un mètre de lui environ.

-Est-ce normal, Harry ? demanda-t-il une fois encore, la voix basse et rauque, sa tête penchée.

Le brun le regarda quelques secondes de plus, puis, comme dans tous ces rêves qu'ils avaient partagés, il passa son bras autour de la taille du blond et l'attira contre lui. Une main au creux de son dos, l'autre appuyée contre sa nuque, Harry embrassa Draco.

Le blond tremblait tout contre lui, son regard perdu rapidement voilé lorsqu'il ferma les paupières.

Mais trop rapidement au goût du brun, Draco le repoussa violemment.

-Que fais-tu Potter ?

-Je…

Draco le regarda alors, profondément en colère. Ses poings étaient même serrés le long de son corps, prêts à frapper.

-Tu as ruiné ma relation avec Astoria, hanté mes jours et mes nuits pendant deux ans et… _ça_?

Il indiqua leur nom sur la tapisserie, puis les désigna tous les deux rapidement, son visage rempli de dédain.

-Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une erreur.

Harry regarda Draco, semblant attendre le rire qui le rassurerait. Après tout, pourquoi Draco lui aurait dit toutes ces choses, s'il ne les pensait pas ? Pourquoi se demander autant si Harry en valait la peine, si leur relation avait une quelconque chance de survie ? Pourquoi avoir douté des sentiments du brun, s'il n'en avait rien à faire après tout ?

Draco, son regard toujours rougis par les larmes, détourna les yeux. Ceux du brun se durcirent, mais seulement pour masquer toute la peine qui l'emplissait lentement. Il détourna rapidement le regard et, tendu comme un arc, se retourna sans rien ajouter de plus.

Il quitta la salle de bal d'un pas rapide. Draco le regarda partir, hésitant entre la colère et la tristesse face au brun qui s'était enfuit sans rien rajouter. Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur contre lequel il était appuyé quelques minutes plus tôt, et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux.

* * *

 ** _O-O Harry_**

Harry descendit le long chemin menant au manoir Malefoy, profitant de ce petit moment pour calmer sa colère avant de transplaner. Les jardins négligés n'adoucirent toutefois pas sa peine et, en passant les grilles du grand domaine familial, il soupira.

Comment avait-il osé tout gâcher ? Ces beaux rêves, ces souvenirs qu'il avait passé avec le blond, semblaient soudainement plus inatteignables que jamais. S'il avait cru avoir une chance avec le blond, une chance où ils pourraient être heureux à profiter de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une belle idylle.

Harry transplana finalement chez lui, dans son appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, et s'écroula sur son lit, face contre le matelas. Il essaya de calmer ses émotions dans le silence assourdissant de son appartement.

Il détestait sa vie. Il détestait _cette_ vie.

Comment avait-il pu caresser ce rêve, et espérer pouvoir vivre la même chose dans la vie réelle ? Bien sûr que Malefoy ne voudrait rien savoir. Malefoy, ce n'était pas _Draco_ , et même si le blond qui lui avait parlé dans ce grand salon chic semblait réellement affecté par les rêves, parlant comme celui de ses rêves, Harry aurait dû mieux savoir que ce ne serait pas si facile.

Draco était blessé, fatigué et à fleur de peau. Il voulait des réponses auxquelles Harry n'avait jamais répondu.

Son regard se porta sur le livre de sortilèges à côté de son lit, qu'il gardait toujours à portée au-cas où…

Au cas où…

Avec difficulté il souleva le haut de son corps, détourna son regard rougit de colère et de tristesse, puis regarda le livre mince.

N'y avait-il pas un sortilège pour ce genre de situation ?

Il regarda rapidement les avertissements, avant ledit sort, et soupira.

 _Le sortilège de rêve perpétuel est fortement déconseillé sans supervision médicale. Le corps humain ne peut supporter un sommeil d'une telle longueur et donc l'expérience peut s'avérer dangereuse pour le cerveau, qui ne reçoit pas suffisamment de signes vitaux pour fonctionner correctement. Toutefois, il est possible de s'extraire en tout temps du rêve perpétuel, à la seule condition que seul le lanceur du sortilège peut annuler ce dernier._

Harry évalua les risques, décidant rapidement qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il s'étendit et lança le sortilège, le livre toujours grand ouvert à côté de son corps.

Qui tomba brusquement inconscient.

* * *

 ** _O-O Draco_**

Draco Malefoy n'entendit plus parler d'Harry Potter. Il avait bien essayé de le rejoindre, envoyant par quelques fois des hiboux, mais ils revenaient toujours avec leur lettre entre les serres, penauds.

Il n'avait pas croisé le brun dans les couloirs du Ministère, comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire, mais il avait rapidement appris que le brun avait pris un long congé sans solde, à la grande inquiétude de ses amis et de ses collègues.

Commençant à devenir inquiet, le blond avait décidé de ne pas trop y penser, même si dans un recoin de son esprit, la pensée fugace qu'il était entièrement coupable de cette disparition ne cessait de le tarauder. Il avait longuement regretté d'avoir repoussé le brun, _ce jour-là_ où il l'avait emmené au manoir. Après tout, il était responsable du comportement du brun et il l'avait compris trop tard.

Harry n'avait rien fait de mal volontairement. Il ne l'avait pas compris au début, mais au fil du temps, il avait bien vu que le brun ne savait pas.

Harry ne savait pas que la magie faisait des choses parfois contre leur gré.

Il jeta un œil à la tapisserie des Malefoy et soupira.

Comment allait-il faire pour tout arranger ?

Le soir-même, comme plusieurs soirs depuis presque un mois, il plongea dans ce même rêve qui semblait toujours se poursuivre. Habitué à ce genre de phénomène, Draco se laissa porter par le fil des événements, contrôlé par le brun qui rayonnait. Chaque jour, il retrouvait le brun romantique, heureux de vivre, qui profitait d'un Draco toujours plus content et satisfait.

Impuissant dans ce genre de rêve, il s'asseyait et profitait de la vue, spectateur de son propre corps.

Il n'avait pas compris.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une scène très particulière lui ouvre les yeux.

 _Harry et Draco venaient de vivre une nuit particulièrement intenses : leur première nuit ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, au début de ce rêve, qui était également le début de leur dernière année à Poudlard, dans une réalité où Voldemort était mort lors de sa première tentative d'assassinat d'Harry Potter._

 _Ils étaient donc enlacés dans ce grand lit de la chambre personnelle de Draco, leurs membres enlacés dans la chaleur des draps. Harry caressait distraitement les cheveux du blond qui semblait ronronner de bonheur._

Le vrai Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait toujours aimé qu'on les caresse, mais seule sa mère connaissait cette préférence.

 _Harry prit la main de Draco, l'étira jusqu'à son visage et embrassa les jointures, faisant sourire le blond._

 _-Tu sais, dray…_

 _-Oui Harry ? grogna le blond qui venait de crier son plaisir pendant une heure et qui, maintenant, n'avait plus de voix._

 _Harry sembla songeur, puis resserra sa prise sur le corps du blond._

 _-Je veux ne jamais me réveiller._

Draco sentit son souffle se couper. Bien sûr que le brun voulait rester dans ce rêve. Et Draco comprit aussitôt qu'il vivait le _même_ rêve depuis déjà un mois, et quelque chose clochait. Au meilleur de ses connaissances, aucun rêve alternatif ne pouvait durer au-delà de sept jours.

Draco transplana immédiatement devant la maison d'Hermione, qu'il allait voir à l'occasion dans le cadre de leur travail. C'était la nuit, mais il savait que la brune comprendrait une telle visite tardive.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la brune en pyjama, les cheveux fous et le regard embué.

-Oui Draco ?

-Je crois qu'Harry a un problème.

La brune sembla soudainement se réveiller. Elle, comme tous les autres, s'inquiétait de l'état du brun depuis deux ans et cette seule phrase suffit à la réveiller complètement.

-Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un sort pour changer sa tenue.

-Je crois qu'il est chez lui, mais je ne connais pas son adresse alors je suis venu te voir.

-Accroche-toi, dit-elle une seconde avant de lui agripper le bras pour transplaner.

Ils apparurent sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement numéro 4, visiblement au sommet d'un petit immeuble résidentiel. Hermione cogna plusieurs fois mais seul le silence répondit à leurs appels. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et lança un _alohomora_ clair, déverrouillant ainsi la porte de l'appartement.

Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte, se retrouvant face à un appartement qui ne semblait pas être occupé depuis des semaines, au vu de son apparence générale. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait plusieurs meubles et de la vaisselle sale dans le lavabo dégageait une odeur forte de moisissure.

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre et poussa un petit cri de peur. Draco arriva aussitôt et manqua quelques battements de cœur en voyant le brun.

Avec douleur, ils constatèrent que le brun était étendu dans son lit, sa baguette à la main, visiblement inconscient et recouvert de cette même fine couche de poussière, un livre grand ouvert à côté de son corps figé. Hermione fut la première à s'approcher, prenant d'abord et avant tout son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien toujours en vie.

Son cœur battait très lentement. Sa peau était claire, creuse par endroits. Son corps était plus froid que la normale et ses yeux, lorsqu'elle souleva une paupière, étaient vides. Décidant qu'il n'était pas en immédiat danger de mort, Hermione regarda le livre et poussa une exclamation de terreur.

-Non… gémit-elle en lisant la page au grand complet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que Harry est un véritable imbécile et que nous ne pouvons rien faire, sinon attendre… dit-elle avec une immense tristesse dans la voix et dans le regard.

Draco prit le livre et regarda la page qu'Hermione lisait. Son cœur chavira aussitôt et une puissante envie de vomir le saisit à la gorge. Il était le seul coupable de ce geste fait par le brun, le seul qui avait fait perdre à Harry cette belle envie de vivre qui l'habitait autrefois.

Draco fixa Hermione après avoir feuilleté rapidement le livre.

-Et s'il ne se réveille jamais ? Demanda-t-il la gorge nouée à la seule idée qu'il ne parlerait peut-être plus jamais au brun.

Hermione baissa la tête, posant sa main sur celle du brun comme pour se rassurer. Il y eut un bref moment de silence avant que, finalement, elle se racle la gorge et lâcha la main fraiche pour la déposer le long du corps du brun.

-Installons-le confortablement, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire. Il faudra lui administrer des potions revigorantes, pour ne pas que son corps s'affame. Et puis nous attendrons, en espérant qu'il retrouvera la raison.

Elle donna des instructions rapides au blond, devant quitter pour trouver toutes les potions nécessaires aux soins du brun durant son inconscience. Draco hocha la tête, le cœur encore au bord des lèvres. La sorcière disparut alors, le laissant seule avec le corps inanimé du sorcier le plus célèbre.

Seul avec lui, Draco s'effondra en serrant la main du brun.

-Harry…

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la découverte du corps inconscient d'Harry Potter dans la chambre de son propre appartement. Par contre, il n'y avait aucun changement. Draco pouvait bien voir, la nuit, que le brun allait bien et qu'il était heureux. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus il jalousait son double, qui passait tout son temps entre les bras du Survivant.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, dans la chambre sombre du brun, c'était à chaque fois pour constater à quel point ça avait été une erreur de repousser l'autre homme la dernière fois. C'était il y avait déjà six semaines, et ça lui avait semblé une éternité.

Draco vivait ses jours comme des cauchemars, et ses nuits comme des rêves. Rapidement, il prit place dans le lit du brun pour être plus confortable lorsqu'il le retrouvait. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir rien faire lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans la version alternative. Spectateur d'un triste film, il voyait Harry être heureux, avec son double.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, au matin du cinquante-neuvième jour depuis le sommeil du brun, Draco sursauta soudainement. Pour la première fois, Hermione se tenait au pied du lit, elle qui venait toujours le soir. Draco tenta de se redresser mais elle l'en empêcha, un sourire aux lèvres.

Étendu contre le flanc du brun, il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur relation actuelle. Le bras du blond était passé par-dessus le torse du brun dans une vaine tentative de garder le corps inerte au chaud. Hermione s'assit alors au pied du lit, tout près des pieds du brun.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit-elle en gardant son sourire.

Draco la regarda, la remerciant du regard de ne pas se choquer. Il posa une main sur le bras du brun et soupira longuement avant de parler.

Sa décision murement réfléchie lui sembla alors tout naturelle.

-Hermione, je vais faire le sort moi aussi, en espérant pouvoir interagir avec lui.

-Comment pourras-tu te retrouver dans le même rêve que lui, c'est impossible, on ne sait même pas de quoi il est question.

Ce fut alors au tour du blond d'arborer un doux sourire, regardant toujours le brun. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, puis regarda Hermione.

-Je sais de quoi il est question. Je passe toutes mes nuits dans ses rêves alternatifs depuis bientôt trois ans. Chaque rêve qu'il fait me concerne alors j'en suis le spectateur. Je ne connais pas les raisons qui font que moi, plutôt que toi ou Weasley, puisse entrer dans ses rêves. Mais j'ai appris à connaitre Harry au-travers de ceux-ci et je lui suis, aujourd'hui, très reconnaissant d'avoir commencé ce genre d'expérience.

La brune sembla sincèrement surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda intensément le blond.

-Les rêves alternatifs n'embarquent jamais plus que la personne qui décide d'y participer. En aucun cas, il n'est arrivé que la vie d'un autre soit influencée par un tel sortilège. Je ne comprends pas comment…

-Et pourtant, je sais quels rêves il fait, pour autant que je sois impliqué dedans. Je n'en comprends pas plus les raisons, mais c'est ce qui se produit.

-Oh. Je dois faire des recherches alors…

Draco attrapa sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sortilège qui lui permettrait de faire, lui aussi, un rêve alternatif. La main d'Hermione se plaqua brusquement sur la sienne, empêchant le mouvement nécessaire de l'objet pour réussir le sortilège. Un air très sérieux apparaissait sur son visage.

-Attends Draco. Je te demande d'être honnête : _aimes-tu Harry_?

Le blond n'eut pas besoin d'y penser plus que nécessaire. Après les six semaines passées avec le brun, il pouvait facilement répondre à cette question.

-Plus que tout au monde, plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer six semaines plus tôt. Harry, c'est mon enclume dans la réalité, mon tout stable. Et maintenant qu'il ne m'est plus possible de lui parler, j'espère pouvoir le ramener.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si poète, Draco.

Le blond sourit, se frotta la nuque et baissa la tête. Il se mit alors à rire.

-Dans l'un des rêves, mon double a dit ces paroles à l'Hermione alternative. C'est assez drôle, cet air de déjà-vu… mais nous avons déjà eu la même conversation. Merci d'être là, Hermione.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux… Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai sur vous.

-Merci infiniment Hermione. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir été plus gentil avec toi, autrefois.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Aller, lance ce sort et ramène-nous Harry.

Draco fit un salut militaire, avant de se recoucher contre le brun. Il tendit sa baguette, fit le mouvement et, un sourire aux lèvres, lança le sortilège.

Son corps se ramollit alors, tombant dans l'inconscience habituelle du rêve alternatif.

* * *

 ** _O-O Rêve_**

Draco secoua la tête. Il avait une impression étrange, comme un tiraillement dans l'estomac. Incapable de déterminer si c'était l'effet du sortilège, ou simplement l'anticipation d'enfin reparler avec Harry Potter, mais il décida d'ignorer cette impression.

Il parvint facilement à découvrir où il se trouvait, parce qu'il avait passé de nombreuses heures dans cet endroit. C'était leur chambre, à lui et Harry, dans une petite maison qu'ils avaient acheté récemment dans le rêve du brun.

Il sourit aussitôt. Ça avait marché, et il faisait confiance à Hermione pour découvrir _pourquoi_ ils étaient ainsi liés. Draco regarda aux alentours. C'était le soir, il était en pyjama et visiblement sur le point de se coucher, et il tenait un livre à la main. L'autre côté du lit était défait, et il pouvait entendre la douche couler. Harry prenait toujours une douche avant d'aller et au lit et Draco fut surpris par le nombre de petites habitudes du brun que Draco avait apprises. Il se mit au lit et regarda le brun arriver dans la chambre, flambant nu.

Son regard se détourna aussitôt, ses joues rougissant à toute vitesse. Harry sourit en le voyant, mais il fronça tout de même les sourcils.

-Depuis quand rougis-tu en me voyant arriver ?

Draco, préférant être honnête, gardant le regard détourné.

-Harry… Je… je suis le vrai Draco Malefoy.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Ça allait pourtant bien au diner tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu fais de la fièvre ?

-Peux-tu t'habiller avant ? Je dois te parler.

Harry, complètement surpris par ce qu'il entendait, regarda le blond quelques secondes avant d'enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Lorsqu'il fut finalement vêtu, Draco retourna la tête et observa le brun. Il ne portait quand même que le bas de son pyjama, mais c'était déjà mieux que de le voir entièrement nu. Il referma le livre qu'il avait ouvert sans s'en rendre compte et inspira longuement.

-Alors voilà, Harry. Il y a six semaines que tu as décidé de plonger dans ton rêve perpétuel.

Harry regarda Draco en comprenant finalement que son beau rêve venait probablement de se terminer.

-Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son côté de lit, assis de biais. Je croyais que seul moi pouvais contrôler mes rêves…

-Eh bien, étant donné que j'ai participé à tous tes rêves, et que personne ne comprend pourquoi, j'ai supposé qu'en lançant le sortilège normal, je te rejoindrais. Comme tu vois, ça a fonctionné.

Harry pencha la tête.

-M'en veux-tu autant, pour venir briser mes rêves ? Je suis désolé d'avoir anéantis ta relation avec Astoria, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais voir mes rêves, toi aussi. Avoir su, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen... dit-il, sa voix baissant de plus en plus. Je regrette pour tout.

Draco observa le brun. Les épaules voutées, il semblait vraiment sur le point de s'effondrer. Incapable de regarder la tristesse de l'autre homme plus longtemps, Draco glissa sous les draps pour s'approcher d'Harry. Lorsqu'il fut proche, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du brun et chuchota :

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. J'étais en colère, oui, mais je n'ai jamais autant apprécié mes nuits que lorsque je les ai vécues avec toi. Bien sûr, tu comprendras que ces rêves, je ne les ai pas vécus _entièrement_ avec toi… je ne peux pas partager… ça, dit-il en désignant le lit et leur état, comme si de rien était. Harry Potter, si tu reviens dans le vrai monde, je te promets de bien réfléchir à toi et à moi.

Il relâcha le bras d'Harry et s'apprêta à sortir du lit, mais le brun se retourna et le retint. Ses yeux verts étaient directement dirigés sur son visage, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Draco attendit. Harry baissa le regard et rougit.

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois ?

Le blond sourit, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je refuse de t'embrasser dans un rêve. Reviens dans la réalité, Harry, et je t'offrirai notre premier _vrai_ baiser. Réveille-toi maintenant.

Draco sortit du lit, regarda le brun s'y laisser tomber de tout son long, puis souris.

-Je t'attends.

* * *

 ** _O-O Réalité_**

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Hermione était assise à côté du lit, lisant un livre qu'elle avait visiblement ramené d'une bibliothèque, puisqu'il y en avait une pile complète sur la table de chevet. Lorsqu'elle le vit bouger, elle referma le livre et fit un immense sourire au sorcier. Draco se mit en position assise, jetant un petit regard au brun.

-Alors ?

-Je lui ai offert une raison qui devrait le pousser à se réveiller. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y pensera pas trop longtemps, j'ai la dalle.

Hermione se mit à rire, une étincelle d'espoir brillant dans son regard noisette. Elle se releva et serra le blond dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup Draco, j'espère que tu seras le petit coup de pouce qui l'aidera à lâcher ces foutus rêves.

-Je l'espère aussi. Dans les rêves, il est tellement heureux, et souriant… Je veux revoir cette étincelle de tête enflée de Gryffondor que nous avons connue à Poudlard.

Hermione se mit à rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'elle était partie aux toilettes, Draco sentit du mouvement à côté de lui. Son cœur débattit à toute vitesse. Il réalisa plus tard que le réveil du brun était entièrement responsable du battement fou de son cœur.

Draco se pencha au-dessus du visage d'Harry et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux.

-Allez, Potter, ouvre les yeux.

Le brun grogna, mais il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux. Draco le regarda et il sourit.

-Je te l'ai promis, un Malefoy respecte toujours ses engagements.

Draco se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, doucement, avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait y mettre. Sa main glissa dans la chevelure désordonnée du Survivant tandis que l'autre supportait son poids au-dessus du Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, Harry étira la tête pour prolonger le baiser, mais Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il dit :

-Je t'en ai promis un, pas deux. Tu devras mériter les autres.

-Draco… gémit le brun.

-N'essaie pas de me manipuler, tu sais bien que je suis immunisé à ce genre de supplices. Allez, lève-toi j'ai faim.

Harry soupira, mais ce n'était pas de dé se leva du lit, puis vint du côté du brun pour l'aider à faire de même. Avec difficulté, il parvint à se remettre debout, et avec l'aide de Draco, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où Hermione semblait avoir pris les devants. De délicieux plats attendaient sur la table, provenant visiblement d'un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione s'approcha du brun et le serra dans ses bras.

-Harry Potter, si tu continues à utiliser ces putains de sortilèges, je te jure de te retirer ta baguette, quoi que tu en dises.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione… tu peux même prendre mon livre, si tu le veux.

-C'est déjà fait.

Harry lui fit un sourire, puis l'enlaça à nouveau. Draco tira une chaise pour Harry, qui y prit place avec un plaisir non feint. Hermione sourit en les regardant, toute inquiétude entièrement envolée.

Ils mangèrent en silence, une certaine gêne s'étant installée entre eux. Harry tenta de l'ignorer, mais il se sentait bêtement heureux qu'ils soient tous les trois autour d'une table, comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Après avoir passé deux ans et plusieurs mois dans des rêves où il était toujours en présence du blond, Harry trouvait que son absence, dans sa vie en générale, lui faisait plus mal qu'il n'osait l'avouer.

-Je crois avoir trouvé une piste de solution à votre petit problème, déclara Hermione lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le salon du brun, préalablement nettoyé à l'aide d'un _récurvite_.

Draco, soudainement très intéressé par ce que la brune avait à dire, se redressa dans son fauteuil, une expression inquiète s'installant sur son visage. Harry, qui se trouvait à sa droite sur le même sofa, regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-En fait, c'est assez obscur et je ne crois pas connaître énormément la matière parce que je ne suis pas née dans la culture sorcière, mais je crois que vous avez un certain lien…

Le blond comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question. Sa mère lui en avait déjà parlé, mais il n'y avait jamais cru parce que c'était trop enfantin et il était certain, alors, que ce n'étaient que des histoires de filles…

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Demanda Hermione qui avait arrêté de parler lorsque le blond s'était détourné.

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ça existait… et puis ça n'explique pas la tapisserie…

-Quelle tapisserie?

Draco hésita longuement, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment, en toute conscience, emmener la brune dans le lieu même où elle s'était fait torturer par Bellatrix. Il décida que cette histoire méritait d'obtenir une conclusion alors il se leva et tendit la main.

-Viens, je t'emmène au manoir voir la tapisserie des Malefoy. Harry, agrippe aussi mon bras.

Tous biens accrochés, ils sentirent presque aussitôt l'attraction habituelle du transplanage. Ils apparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle de bal du manoir. Harry s'approcha aussitôt du mur, regardant, ainsi affichés, leurs deux visages reliés par les liens d'une union bien particulière. Plus haut, Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient qu'un simple lien épais, signifiant le mariage, tandis qu'eux avaient un lien plus précis et artistique, comme des arabesques qui reliaient leurs deux portraits.

Hermione sourit en voyant la tapisserie, franchement impressionné par l'historique familial de Draco. Cela n'empêcha pas le frisson qui lui passa sur le corps lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux du mur pour regarder la pièce. Se frottant l'avant-bras, elle déglutit et détourna rapidement les yeux pour ne pas y penser.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, félicitations.

Harry, tout petit dans un coin, fit un petit sourire.

-Qui l'aurait cru ? Pour toutes ces fois où nous nous sommes battus, où j'ai sincèrement eut envie de te battre et de te rabaisser… nous étions destinés à être ensemble, ricana Draco. Et tu as même faillis me tuer, cette fois-là dans les toilettes des filles…

Harry ne put empêcher le sourire triste qui passa sur son visage.

-Heureusement que Severus était là, alors… je ne savais pas…

-Je l'ai bien compris, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu as faillis tuer Draco ?! S'exclama alors Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers elle, l'ayant presque oubliée tant elle était silencieuse depuis un moment. Il décida de tout lui raconter, surpris de ne pas l'avoir déjà fait.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Draco.

-Je crois que nous devrons parler vraiment très sérieusement, Dray, dit Harry.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une étincelle d'affection dans leurs regards heureux.

 ** _Début Octobre 2000_**

Harry regarda la nouvelle version de cette fameuse tapisserie, celle-là même qui avait tout commencé. Débutant par les parents de Draco, et descendant seulement au nom du blond, elle était centrée dans un cadre de la grosseur de l'un des murs de leur nouveau salon.

Draco, qui portait une petite boite, s'arrêta à côté du brun et sourit en regardant la tapisserie.

-Qui aurait cru à ça ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le lien qui unissait leurs deux noms. Impossible de s'imaginer que toi et moi soyons…

-Des âmes-sœurs. Ça fait toujours aussi dégoulinant de romantisme, et je peine à croire que ce genre de choses existent… mais j'aime bien. Dit Harry qui, les bras croisés, n'avait jamais détaché ses yeux de l'œuvre encadrée.

Draco l'embrassa rapidement, puis continua son chemin vers la chambre, où il allait porter la boite.

O-O

Le soir vint trop rapidement au goût des nouveaux occupants. Draco, bien assis dans un sofa d'extérieur avec une couverture sur les genoux, dégustait un thé bien chaud en ce soir d'automne. Par-delà la petite terrasse sur laquelle il était installé, les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles dans l'immense cours de leur demeure, écrasant les fleurs fanées à cause du froid qui s'installait chaque soir.

Le petit chemin de pierres menant au cabanon était également recouvert de feuilles. Malgré tout, l'ensemble était plutôt charmant et il n'échangerait cette maison pour aucune autre. Son grand manoir, qui prenait rapidement la poussière faute d'avoir quelque chose à en faire, ne lui manquait pas plus que ça.

Des bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de ses épaules, un menton se posant sur son épaule. Le blond se sentit ridiculement bien dans l'étreinte chaude de l'autre homme. Quelques boites étaient encore entassées dans un coin à l'extérieur, contenant tous les produits de jardinage d'Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi collés, le brun inspirant longuement la bonne odeur d'automne qui s'était installée au dehors. Draco sursauta lorsque, après quelques minutes de silence, Harry parla.

-Je suis sincèrement surpris que cette maison existe vraiment, dit le brun tout près de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Après tout, c'était mon rêve alternatif, je ne suis jamais venu ici.

-Je crois que la magie fait des choses bien intéressantes lorsqu'on l'utilise. Ne t'étonne pas si ce fameux sortilège est parvenu à trouver cet endroit pour te le montrer. Cette maison est parfaite, ajouta Draco en regardant l'immense jardin qui les séparait du voisin.

Draco inspira longuement, puis tourna la tête pour embrasser le brun.

-Et puis je me souviens des longues nuits que nous avons passées ici… Merlin, quand ces rêves seront réalités…

Le brun ricana, se souvenant très bien, lui aussi, des nuits qu'ils avaient passé éveillés parce qu'ils profitaient d'étreintes charnelles… Draco, étendus sur les draps de soie noire de leur lit, était la chose la plus belle que le brun ait vue de toute sa vie. Et il n'attendait que la fin de ce déménagement, entamé quelques heures plus tôt, pour profiter à nouveau de cette vue.

-Tu me fais une place ? Demanda le brun.

Draco sourit. Il se décala sur le côté, permettant ainsi au brun de s'installer. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il allongea l'une de ses jambes le long du dossier, incitant le blond à s'asseoir entre ses jambes ouvertes, pour appuyer son dos contre le torse du brun.

Lové contre le Survivant, Draco les recouvrit de la couverture et ronronna presque dans son cocon de chaleur. Le blond appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry, qui posa sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression de vivre encore un de ces rêves… murmura Harry. Je crois toujours que je vais me réveiller, et que je vais encore être dans ma chambre sur le Chemin de Traverse, à me demander pourquoi la vie du héros du monde sorcier est si minable.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. La main sur brun se posa sur son ventre, sans aucune intention.

-Et chaque fois j'ouvre les yeux et je te vois, plus réel que jamais, près de moi. Ça fait quoi, six mois que nous sommes ensembles ?

-Ouais, je crois que c'est ça… mentis Draco, qui connaissait le décompte de chaque jours passés avec le brun à ses côtés.

-Bien…

Harry embrassa la tête du blond. Sa main, qu'il avait posée sur le ventre du blond, passa sous le chandail de laine et se posa sur la peau froide du blond. Il caressa ensuite distraitement le ventre, avant de glisser plus bas.

Draco rougit, puis haleta lorsque les doigts chauds se refermèrent autour de son membre. La bouche entrouverte, il gémit lorsqu'il sentit le pouce passer sur son gland, l'autre main du brun se faufilant dans son propre pantalon, caressant le sexe que Draco sentait peser dans le bas de son dos.

Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Les yeux embués, Draco se retourna et embrassa langoureusement Harry, sincèrement heureux d'être avec lui, de profiter de cette relation exceptionnelle qu'ils avaient.

Ils se levèrent et Harry guida le brun vers leur chambre, où le fameux lit recouvert de soie noire les attendait. Il poussa le blond sur le matelas et, se léchant les lèvres, grimpa par-dessus le corps alanguit en l'embrassant partout où la peau frissonnante était visible. Son corps callé entre les jambes chaudes du blond, il le déshabilla d'un sort et s'étendit par-dessus la peau claire, posant un baiser passionné sur les lèvres offertes.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois dans cette nouvelle maison.

Dans cette nouvelle vie.

Ce rêve éveillé.

Murmurant des _je t'aime_ , leur cœur gonflés d'affection, tandis que leur âme se retrouvait encore et encore.

 **O-O FIN O-O**


End file.
